Xibalba and La Muerte Drabbles
by DemonWriterX
Summary: UPDATE: I just uploaded 4 new chapters! Little short stories of Xibalba and La Muerte, either before or after the movie. All in random order also my stories are PG, there is no changing that. I own nothing. Please excuse the grammar mistakes and the little author notes at the bottom.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel (Xibalba and la Muerte Drabble)

"Dark angel"

The sound of laughter rang in the empty museum, the source coming from inside a janitor's closet. La Muerte was pushed up against a wall, her way of escape blocked from her husband's wandering hands. Fits of giggles escaped her lips feeling Xibalba's ticklish fingers run up her sides. She placed her petite hands over his gloved wrists, trying to get his hands away but with no avail. He had on a wolfish grin, laughing along with his wife as they both battle for his hands. He managed to glide his palm over her thigh.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte gasped, giving him a playful slap on his hand. He moved his hands away putting them back to her waist as he let out a chuckle, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I know you like it." He grinned, tapping his fingers against her. She let out a large smile.

"Oh stop…you are such a naughty boy." She said seductively, tip toeing her fingers against his armor. He gave her an excited growl.

"I'm I now? How about we take this time we have so I can show you?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She put her hand up to her lips giving him a slight blush.

"Stop!" She smiled, pushing him away gently. "I'm serious." She said sternly, trying to fight off another laugh. "The museum is about to open."

He let out a groan letting his arms fall as he watched his wife walked to the door, carefully avoiding the bits of trash in the closet. It may not be the cleanest or well kempt, yet it was the place to come when they want to be private.

"Let's skip today, I rather spend the day with you." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand cupping his chin as her fingers twirled his mustache.

"Oh Balby." She said sweetly, he let out a small shudder from her touch. Making him melt inside. He moved his hands to her stomach giving her small tickle. She let out a sharp gasp and gave him a quick slap to his cheek.

"Oh stop that!….I mean it." She said pulling away from him, giving him a smile.

"Can you blame me?" He questioned his eyes moving up and down her body. She hugged herself, shielding herself from his eyes.

"Xibalba!"

He gave her a roar of laughter, taking her back in a warm embrace. She always seem to make his day much more happier. She smiled innocently at him. lifting her toes up, a small kiss meet lips. He closed his eyes, taking it in as he responds back with the same. She pulled away only for him to follow, his lips still puckered. Holding back a laugh, she placed her index finger on his lips making his eyes blink at her in confusion.

"We will continue this later." She whispered. He let out a deep chuckle, taking her hand gently.

"How about at our lunch break?" He asked, pressing his lips on her knuckles.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, he pressed his lips to her knuckles again.

"I would rather have you."

She gave him a scoff, pulling away. Acts like a gentlemen for one moment and a ravenish snake the next. She crossed her arms.

"Ya! Xibalba! " she said with false anger. She gave him a harsh scowl only for him to raise a brow, not buying it. She let out another laugh, not able to contain it. Xibalba smirked and bowed to her.

"As you wish, Mi amor…but don't expect it from my own hands." He said putting his hands up stretching his fingers. She shook her head at him and waved her wrist turning into her disguise of Mary Beth. He snapped his fingers, turning into an old security guard, even if he was half the size to La muerte, that did not stop her from giving him a peck on the cheek.  
>He let out a contented sigh as she opened the door.<p>

"I will see you around, my love." She winked stepping outside into the corridor. Xibalba waited a moment before stepping outside. A precaution in case someone accidentally sees them. He clicked his heels down the halls, swinging his flashlight with his right hand, whistling a happy tune. He enjoyed their moments together, it made him feel young and vibrant again. Their private moments always seem to make their day the most happiest. Just seeing her smile, hearing her addicting laughter, even the stings of her slaps when he does something wrong. He loved her for it.

He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, his eyes glazing over the wall clock on the museum. The short hand slowly making its way towards its partner at twelve. He needed to wait five more minutes. He felt his leg shake along with his foot., restless leg syndrome was a constant annoyance. His eyes watched intently at the children running back and forth trying to keep up with their tour kept his eyes on them the most, children are curious things, and curiosity leads to broken artifacts. His eyes glanced back at the clock and as if a miracle occurred, it was finally lunch.  
>He scurried along the hallways towards the entrance, ready to meet La Muerte. He ran his fingers through his white hair, combing it as he tried to look presentable. He takes a sharp turn to the right, breaking out of the doors into the harsh light outside. La Muerte always stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for him, waving to any passing child. He stopped abruptly seeing her with a young man. He dove to the side, hiding in the shadows of the marble lions, and silently looked on.<p>

"You look beautiful, Miss Beth." The young man slyly stated. His hand holding a bouquet of roses, while the other was placed on his waist, his hips pivoting to the side. Xibalba eyes narrow at the mortal hatefully. He had jet black hair, with rugged facial hair, he had on a suit and tie, showing that he worked in a high paying career.  
>Mary Beth gave his a small smile.<p>

"Oh, how kind of you." she replied kindly but refused to take the bouquet. "But I told you before…I am not interested." she crossed her arms, a key that meant she has nothing to do with the conversation. The young man gave her a smug look, not understanding the motion.

"Not even for a cup of coffee? it will be my treat, or I can take you to that new restaurant that opened up…they have great lobster." he said, as a way to indulge her in an expensive dinner. She sneered at him.

"I'm allergic to shellfish." she lied, Xibalba chuckled quietly at his wife's interest in the mortal but he was persistent. The young man let out a soft laugh.

"Are you on a diet or something?" He mockingly started. She glared at him as his eyes looked at her hips. "Might work into bringing those down a size…" he mentioned. Xibalba let out a irritable growl, his fingers going inward into a fist. Just one touch and he'll send him to the Land of the Remembered.

La Muerte scoffed at him, placing a hand to her hip. "You know, I'm not in the mood to talk to you, please leave me be, I am waiting for someone."

"Like who?" the man laughed, "I don't see anyone else around here, just a handsome man and a very pretty lady." he cooed, taking a step towards her. Xibalba chest puffed out, his back straightening. It was time for the mortal to go.  
>La Muerte held her scowl, she could tell that he was egotistical and a narcissistic man, she prayed that no women would ever agree to go on a date with him. The young mortal suddenly closed the distance between them, the stair wall connected with her back as the man placed his arm over her head. Closing off her escape.<p>

"Why don't you just say yes and we can go have a nice dinner? hmmm?" he mused. Before La Muerte got the chance to slam the thorn covered bouquets on his face, he was distracted by someone tapping his shoulder.  
>The man turned to come face to face with a tall man, wearing a security uniform, with a scorpion-like white beard and curled mustache. The man shrank seeing the man's glare full of anger.<p>

"Mind explaining what you are doing with my wife?" he growled, his fists ready to make contact.  
>The young man began to stamper while La Muerte let out a smile towards her dark angel.<p>

"y-your uh..uh w-wife?" he shook, fear apparent on his face as if he stared at the god of death himself.

"Yes, is that too much to process in your mind? or do I need to knock that empty skull around?" he snarled taking a step forward, the man took two steps back putting out his hands protectively.

"No! no!…sorry, m-my mistake, I won't bother her again!" he whirled dropping the bouquet and running down stairs as if being chased before he finally went out of sight. La Muerte tossed the bouquet in the garbage as she strolled up to her husband, putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh, Mi amor…" she said softly. "My sweet dear hero."

His anger quickly melted feeling a sweet kiss on the cheek. La Muerte looked at his new disguise giving him a hum.

"I like the new look, it fits you well." she said eyeing his new physique the most. He let out a sheepish smile.

"Well, just for today, my love." he replied taking her hand gently, their fingers twined together in an embrace. "Are you alright?"  
>She rolled her eyes letting out a scoff.<p>

"Nothing that I couldn't handle, but it was worth seeing you come to my rescue." she smiled as she lead him down the stairs.

"If he would have done something-" he growled, his anger coming back. "Consider his life finished!"

"Hush, Balby…" she said gently cupping her chin, facing him. "No need to be angry, let's continue with a good mood, what would you like to eat?"

He sighed and let out a smile.

"How about some churros? I could use something sweet to eat."

"I thought I was enough for you." she said enticing him. He let out a playful growl taking her by the waist.

"Always-"

I OWN NOTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy (Xibalba and La Muerte)

"And this is the gem from a crown that belonged to the Aztec king, Montezuma!" exclaimed Mary Beth to the glass case that held a oval shaped ruby. Some of the children oohed and ahhed at the shiny gem while the rest, which were only two boys, scoffed in boredom. Their classmates shot them looks while Mary turned to them with a small smile.

"Can you show us something cool?" One of them asked, a boy with spiked hair that matched his spiked bracelet.

"Yeah like a…a…shrunken head!" His friend mentioned excitedly, having black hair over his eyes.  
>Mary let out a small laugh, putting a hand over her chest.<p>

"A shrunken head is intersting…" She started slowly. "But I'm afraid that we don't have those here."

The two boys groaned, showing their discontent. Mary strides up to them and place her hands on her knees going eye level to them.

"While we don't have shrunken heads, we do have a mummified mummy in the egyption exhibit with his face exposed." She said.

"Whoa! Sick! Do you really?" The spiked hair boy asked jumping up and down.

"Why don't you follow me?" She winked, and turned away walking towards a hallway.

"Come along kids!" She called sweetly, the group of children followed quickly.  
>They followed their young tour guide to the end of the the exhibit to see a mummy in its tomb behind a protective glass case with an old hunched security guard bearing a flashlight to his side, adding extra protection.<br>He rolled his eyes as the children ran up to the red rope that separates them from the glass peering and pointing at it's shriveled body. The two boys, while snickering pointed to the security guard.

"Look there's the mummy!" The spiked hair boy exclaimed, while his friend put his hands on his hair.

"Oh no cover his face!"

He glared at the two children ready to start using his flashlight as a beating stick. Only for Mary Beth go down to the boys with a small scowl.

"You two!" She sternly states. "You be nice, or else I'll be pulling some ears." She warned. The two boys head went low.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said in unison before joining their classmates. She looked back at the guard giving him a small smile as he replied with a smirk. She joined back with the children and began teaching them about the mummy.  
>While Mary taught the children the origin of the mummy, at the corner of her eye she saw that the old guard scurried away from his post. Without slowing her talking she saw that he ran up to a young women with raven hair crying on a bench. She kept a smile on the children as she talked, while her eyes stared intently at the women on the bench.<br>The women had her hands over her eyes and as soon the guard ran up to her, she removed them, showing him her magenta eyes. She tearfully stated something to him. Mary was too far away and listening to her own voice to hear their conversation. Her eyes widen slightly to see his grab her hand gently, patting the top of her hand. Her eyes lower angerly. The mood of the room drastically decreased as the children shrunk, feeling the aura of her anger.  
>She watched as the guard left the exhibit for a moment before quickly returning with something in his hands, cupped protectively. The raven hair women looked at him as he held out his hands, revealing a gold banded ring with a large diamond in the middle. Mary Beth recoiled seeing the women let put a large smile, taking the ring from him, and placed it on her finger. As a reward, she embraces him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.<br>Mary Beth hands curled in a fist, her fingers twitching as the women walked away with to he guard waving goodbye with a small grin on his face.

"Children….." She growled. "I'm going to take a small. Break!"

Unknowingly to her the children had scooted away from her from the other side of the room. They all nodded, staying silent not wanting to unleash the full fury of their guide.  
>With her hands to her side, she stomped her way over to the guard and without a word grabs him by his white mustache, dragging him towards an empty hallway away from prying eyes. She throws him through the wall appearing in the room that held the book of life while she followed from behind.<br>Xibalba morphs out of his disguise as well as La Muerte.

"What did I do?!" He questioned fearfully, stroking his whiskers. She pointed a accusing finger at him.

"You know exactly what you have done!" She growled. "And doing it while I was in the same room!

He waved his hands defensively at her.

"I-I don't know what you mean, mi am-!"

"Don't you say it!" She shrieked, making him out his hands over his face, shielding himself. "Don't you dare say that to me! You two-timer!"

"T-two…what?..what are you saying?" She slapped him, whipping his head to the side. He stepped away not wanting to receive anouther stinging slap.

"Don't you treat me like a fool, Xibalba!"

"I'm-I'm not! I don't understand why you are so angry!"

She put up her hand ready to give him anouther hit. He put up his arms covering his head. She put down her hand putting it back to her side.

"I saw you flirting with that women!" She yelled. He gave her a bewildered look.

"Flirt-? No…no I did not!" He argued.

"Don't you lie! I saw how she held you and kissed you!"

"That's because I gave her back her ring!"

"Where did you get that ring?!" She demanded.

"It was hers, she lost it!" La Muerte face fell as he continued. "I found it earlier today and placed it at the lost and found, when I asked why she was crying, she described the ring and I gave it back to her. It was her grandmother's wedding ring."

Her eyes soften and realized her mistake. She put her hand to her chin letting out a sigh. She overreacted. She thought that Xibalba might have found anouther women to love.

"Oh…oh Balby." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She said gliding up to his, cupping his face gently. She placed a small kiss on the cheek she had struck. "I thought you might have grown tired of me…"

He pulled away grabbing her hands gently.

"Of course not, mi amor." He said gently. "Even if you do hit me…."

"I am so sorry." She said again. "To think I let my jelousy get the best of me, how embarrassing. You were doing something very kind."

"My dear…" He smiled, patting her hand gently. "I forgive you, it's not everyday I see you making a mistake." He chuckled."Let's call that even and return back…the children might be touching the exhibits." He said urgently.


	3. Chapter 3

Age (Xibalba and La Muerte)

Xibalba glided through the graveyard in silence, watching the mortals light their candles and place their offerings for Los Dias de los Muertos. Children playing while parents and elders place only the best of bread and flowers on their loved one graves. He held his staff of the two headed snake on his right hand, a symbol to his power. He glided towards a lone old man, his body shriveled and his bones weak as he shakenly placed marigolds on his wife's grave. A potrait of his wife laid across the tombstone, an old women with sliver hair, that died last year. Xibalba came up behind him, and tilted his head. Watching the sands of time slowly run out, the old mortal only had a few grains left. He put out his gloved hand reaching for him, he just needs to touch him and he would meet his wife again.  
>A harsh slap rang, making him recoil as he clutched his hand.<p>

"Not yet, Xibalba." sternly said his wife, La Muerte. He rubbed his hand slightly giving her a small scowl.

"But I'm doing him a favor!" he whined, his fingers twitching to take his life. "Just look at this poor mortal, don't you see he misses her?"  
>La Muerte placed her hands on her hips, pivoting them to the side giving him a dissaproving look.<p>

"Of course I do." she answers gently going up beside the grave motioning to the portrait. "But it is not fair to take him too early, he still must say his peace with his family not to mention his grandchildren. We must give him a chance to say goodbye."

Xibalba crossed his arms stubbornly. "Alright…"  
>Satisfied he watched as she walks away from the mortal towards him.<p>

"And you know the rules, since you lost the bet with Manolo, no more playing games with the mortals." she said sternly. He let out a exasperated sigh, his arms going limp to his sides.

"I know! I know…you don't have to repeat it everytime we go out." he said bitternly, she placed a finger over his mouth making his eyes widen slightly as he turned silent. She let out a soft laugh. She always have that effect on him.

"I think I do, my love..I know how tempting it must be for you." she whispered. He pulled away giving her a pout.

"I never have any fun anymore." he complained. "Curse that wager…"

"Oh hush." she started waving him off as she loops her arm under his. "Must you always be a sore loser?" she mocked as they walked through the graveyard, unnoticed by the people. Xibalba placed his hand over her in a soft touch,

"I can't help it, I never win anything…except you that is." he muttered. She shoots him a glare.

"Do you regret me?" she accused. He immeditaly regretted saying that phrase as he began to stammber an apology.

"N-no! no,no,no of course not I meant that as a compliment, my love…hehe." he chuckled nervously patting her hand slightly. She pulled away with a huff and crossed her arms.

"oh no, don't give me the cold shoulder!" he moaned moving in front of her face, she turned away holding a stern frown. "La Muuuuuerte!" he whined holding his hands out despretly towards her.  
>"I told you I did'it mean it like that! please?…I'm sorry!, please forgive me." he said grabbing her hands placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, but she was adament. His eyes lower trying to think of a new plan of attack and suddenly thought of one, it might cause him pain or it might cause La muerte to forgive him.<p>

"My love?" he called, causing her to let out a sigh and turn to him. She was wrapped around his arms with his lips locked against hers. Her cheeks flared up becoming redder than a chili pepper. She pushed him back harshly giving him two quick slaps.

"Xibalba!" she shrieked mortified that he would do something so boldly. Even if she did like his approch. The shock of the slap didn'it deteer him as he still kept one arm around her waist and the other delictly rubbing his sore face. La Muerte eyes soften at him and press her lips on his cheek and cupped his face making him look up at her. "Oh Balby…always trying to make me happy."

"Then my stragedy worked?" He perked giving her a devilish smile.

"No…I just pitied you." She answered. He frowned making her laugh.

"Why don't you take me seriously anymore?" he asked, when they were younger she turned flustered and stammber everytime he kissed her. La muerte took his hand leading him through the graveyard again.

"I'm not young anymore," she replied, even her appreance might question some, inside she felt like an old women. "Or impressable….I am different now since I was young, or did you fail to notice?" she said giving him a wink. He shrugged as she lead him behind the church away from the mortals.

"You seem to act the same to me, but when we were young…"He paused looking her over. She eyed him giving him a small frown.

"Do you want me to follow you like a young girl again?" she questioned. Xibalba moved his jaw to the side in thought.

"No…" he replied, lifting his hand to her, holding a dying rose. She accepted it with a smile, he leaned foreward pressing his cheek to hers as he wrapped his arms around her. She let out a small blush. "I was stating how different we have become."

She nuzzled into his neck loveningly.

"I still think of you as my strong conquerer." She admitted. He pulled away giving her a grin.

"Do you now?" He questioned, his ego growing. She nodded.

"Of course, I never think of you any less."

"Well thank the realms." He said with comedic relif.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been almost a millenium since they ended their marriage.

Xibalaba sat at the edge of his bed in silence. In his glove hands held a small gold oval locket. He glide his thumb over its smooth frame. He press his thumb over its lock hearing a small click. He did not open it right away-everytime he looked at the picture inside.  
>He felt a wave a regret, sadness….anger. He always regretted letting her go.<br>He wondered what he did wrong when she place her wedding ring back into his hand. He asked her why, he pleaded, he begged, he promised-yet she gave him a kind smile and walked away. He had his guesses.  
>The first thought he had,is that she had fallen for anouther spirit. This was proven wrong after months of trailing her. He hid in the shadows of her castle, every chamber and even her sleeping quarters. Some might think that his actions might be called stalking. He called it…observing.<br>The secound thought he had is that maybe, she grew tired of him. They have been together since the beginning to time. He thought that he may have gotten too old-fashion for her.  
>He thought that playing an instrument might appese her.<br>Guitar was the most logical choice. He knew that she enjoyed the marachi band in the land of the living. Playing it-prove difficult. Unfortunetly, anger and frustration got the better of him and the guitar was quickly firewood.  
>His third thought was their diffrent thoughts about humans. Xibalba belived that humans costintly make mistakes, they are imperfect, clumsy, selfish, and boring. They were fun to mess with in the land of the living. In the Land of the Forgotten, they always seemed depressed. It bothered him not getting reactions from them. La Muerte always saw the good in them, no matter how many mistakes they made she always thought they go on the right path. Human children are her favorites. They were young and innocent. She always loved seeing them play in the cemetaries in Los Dias de los Muertos. For now.<br>He knew that once they reach adulthood they go downhill. La Muerte was always adement about them, never losing faith in them.  
>He found her stubborness unbecoming.<p>

In the end, none of it matters because she would never tell him the real reason. He opened the locket, seeing an old black and white photo of his beloved. In the photo she is smiling. Almost as if she is still smiling at him. He felt himself smile back at the photo. Memories flooding back of their time together.  
>—<p>

"What in the realms is this, Xibalba?" La Muerte ask holding a strange square metal object, with a glass cirle in the middle. It almost looked like a telescope. They both were hiding behind the church in the middle of the night. The full moon shining down on the two young couple.  
>Xibalba snatch it out of her hands as she began shaking the object.<p>

"Careful my love…this is called a "camera" it was created by the living" he said, holding it close to him out of the prying hands of his lover.

"A cambrah?"

"Cam-era!" he emphisized. "It takes a drawing of us, called a "photo", if we stand still and long enough"

"A drawing? that small thing!…it must be magic, it won't take our souls, will it?" she asked as she saw him place it on a stand.

"Of course not, the living calls it science than magic…its the only good thing they ever made" he attached a tube and a ball taking a few steps back. He grabbed her gently, pulling her next to him.

"All right, now look at the glass object and smile"

"If you say so" she let out a smile and Xibalba press against the ball making the object flash twice. La Muerte reeled back and rubbed her irises. She blinked seeing black spots until her vision came back. Xibalba left her side grabbing the two photos that spit out of the object. He excitedly came back to her showing them.

"Here, do you see?" he grinned. "What a wonderful invention!"

She let out a small gasp, seeing themselves perfectly. It was better than any drawing or painting.

"How wonderful!" she smiled.

"Now to put them in their potraits…" he takes out two golden lockets, he cuts out their faces from the photo and place them inside the lockets. He gave her the locket with his picture as he put her face in his own locket.

"Oh Xibalba….It's beautiful" she smiled. she puts the gold locket around her neck. "I shall treasure it always"

—

He let out a small sigh, closing the locket. She still wears the locket he gave her even now. He wondered if she still kept his picture in it. He can only wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen (a Xibalba and la muerte story)

He came like a fallen angel.

His physique was foreboding, his armor bearing that of a general's. He stood with the posture of a dictator, strong and erected. His eyes narrowed at those who showed a sign of fear. They had the right to be afraid of the dark lord. He had been living when mankind was first born.  
>The green flames flickered on his white candles as his wings flapped against the night breeze.<br>Pitch black, was the color of his wings. Like coal, it looked worn and torn. Battle scars. Yet - they were strong.

La Muerte watched him silently behind a tombstone. He stood on the church roof overlooking the valley with his hands behind his back. She found him-interesting. Not much is known about him, the spirits too afraid to speak let alone, look at him. He governed the land of the forgotten, where humans selfish and cruel go to. By the way he looked, she could only imagine what his kingdom is like.  
>Petals of marigold danced over the tomb where she stood. She appeared on the rooftop, behind the old dictator. As ancient as she was, his age showed. While she was blessed with youth. He had a white beard and mustache.<br>He whirled feeling her presence. His wings extended in a way to incriminate his enemies. His eyes widen slightly at her. He had never seen a being like her, especially with one that appeared to be made out of dulce.

"Who are you?" He demanded turning towards her. She let out a smirk making him blink confused by her action. She showed no fear towards him.  
>She bowed her head slightly, the sombero she wore perfectly balance by the amount of flowers and candles she had.<p>

"La Muerte, ruler of the land of the remembered" she introduced.

He let out a snort .

"Ah yes, I heard of your name but this is the first time meeting with you" he disappeared, to reappeared beside her. She calmly looked at him as he began to slowly circle around her. Like a vulture circling a carcass. Eyeing her closely as he stroked his beard.

"What brings you here?…can't be for the holidays," he began with a grin. "Can't be for the view….have you come to mess with the living?" He let out a snicker, clapping his gloved hands together in delight. She raised her brow at thought he was a cruel spirit, but he almost had a childish persona."That is my favorite hobby!"

"No" she replied. He let out a pout.

"What a shame" he disappeared, appearing back to his previous spot overlooking the empty cemetery with a frown. She tilt her head at him, he had a bored expression on his face, not seeing one living person this night. She saw his wings being pushed slightly by the breeze, his feathers twitching slightly. They seemed unreal, she had never seen wings on a spirit before. He was the only one who had that gift. She strolled up to them, they were taller than him when folded together at seven feet tall. She was envious of his gift of flight, she always wanted to fly for at least once. She wondered if they were heavy against his back, having to carry them on his back.  
>She put out her hand, gently gliding her fingers on the feathers.<br>He whirled at her in surprise.

"What in realms are you doing?!" he demanded. She could have sworn she saw him blush through his tar-like skin.

"I'm sorry" she smiled gently. "but..your wings are beautiful"

He reeled back, folding his wings tightly against him. She was a strange one, she was being very straightforward with him. She was the first spirit to have stayed with him this long.

"Can I please touch them?" she asked. He blinked at her and suddenly became flustered, his eyes moving to the side as he thought about it. His posture slowly began to falter. His back hunched over to her in a bow. She let out a small smile.

"Well?….or are you sensitive about a women touching them?" She said, flicking her hair back. He let out a scowl and put out his right wing towards her. Her eyes lite up, immediately putting her hands on his bony wing. She traced her finger down, running along the bone structure. She glacé at the dark lord to find a blush flare up as she touched him. She let out a soft chuckle.  
>He looked…cute.<p>

"What is your name?"she asked removing her hands from him. He brought his wing back behind his back.

"X-Xibalba…" He stuttered, he cleared his throat. "Lord of the land of the forgotten" he said more sternly.

"How nice to meet you, do you come here often?"

"I might…if you are" he said smoothly. She let out a small blush. "I'll even let you touch my wings some more"


	6. Chapter 6

"A little distraction" (Xibalba and La Muerte Drabble)

La Muerte sat on the middle of her queen sized bed. Flipping a page of the novel she was reading letting out a contented smile. She was able to take a day to relax from her duties as ruler of the land of the Remebered. She had her hat on top of a table next to her, letting her hair flow freely and without feeling weight from the heavy sombero.  
>She ran her delicate fingers through her thick mass of black as she turned anouther page.<br>A floorboard creaked interuppting La Muerte of her reading her eyes furrowed, hearing a sharp wind pass by to behind a pillar that kept her roof up.

"I know it's you, Xibalba." She said boredly. She turned a page. Xibalba leaned out holding a small frown.

"I could never suprise you, my dear." He admitted gliding out of his hiding place, with his hands behind his back. "Oh wait….what's this?" His hand shot out holding a bouquet of dead roses as he held a grin. She gave him a glance before turning to her book.

"Thank you, mi amore please put them with the others…" She said, her thumb pointing behind her shoulder. His head turned to her night stand to see the other bouquets he gave her, some with its petals all gone and dead leaves decorating the floor. He glided over placing the bouquets in the middle of the pile. He turned back to her expecting an award, he usually gets a peck on the cheek bones or an embrace, or if he was real lucky, both. She did not make the effort to look at him.  
>"You may go, Xibalba-" she said waving her hand. He gave her a small frown as he glided up beside her.<p>

"What? That's it?" He questioned. She nodded slowly, moving the book away from him. "I thought that we might spend the day together…" He said, tapping his index fingers against each other.

"Yes… But I must finish this book." She replied, turning a page. He let out a scowl.

"Why is that book more important than me?" He whined childishly. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We always spend time together, Xibalba, we can do that anytime but today I rather stay inside and read….in silence." She emphasized. He let out a huff.

"Then, I shall read with you." He jumped into bed with her, laying on his side behind her. She did not make a motion for him to leave giving him the chance to conjur his own novel. He opened the book reading the first paragraph, he glance back at La Muerte seeing her enthrall in her reading. He let out a bored sigh and tried to finish the paragraph. He closed the book abruptly. He wasen't one to read anyway. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling, back at his wife then at the ceiling. He repeated the process in a span of a minute before letting out anouther long exasperated sigh. Only to hear a harsh shh from La Muerte.

"Xibalba!" She scolded. "If you wish to stay you must be silent."  
>He pressed his lips tightly together, he needed to do something before he could think of one his attention went to La Muerte's hair, at a distance it may appear as normal but in fact it was made out of black licorice. He put out his spinly fingers getting a hold on one of her long strands and put it in between his teeth. He chewed on it methodically, snacking away as he tried to think of something to do. His mouth lurched out feeling the hair being pulled back.<p>

"Xibalba!" La Muerte yelled with annoyance, giving him a harsh glare. "How many times do I need to tell you that my hair is not good for you to consume!?l  
>He sunk from her gaze, giving her a pout.<p>

"But this is boring! Let's go outside!" He argued gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked away from him going to her book.

"No." She sternly stated. "You do not need to stay if you don't wish to."

"But I want to!…today might be the only day I might see you in a while." He let out a whimper trying to let her see to his way.

"You mean a week?"

"Six days is long, my dear."

"Oh stop, you need a hobby, now hush…"

He crossed his arms seeing her go back to reading. He tapped his fingers methodically against his arm. He lowered his eyes slightly at her, as long as he is with her he has nothing to complain about. He laid his head down going to his side and slept silently.  
>Until he began to snore.<br>La Muerte whirled hearing his loud snoring which she thought might have been a boar that found itself in her bedchamber. She let out a scoff seeing her husband sleeping, his mouth open to vocalize his snore.

"Oh Xibalba-" she huffed lifting herself out of bed, setting her book aside, she grabs a pillow setting it under his head, lowering the volume of his snoring when his head is elevated. She rolled her eyes at him but could not help to smile at his attempts to stay by her side.  
>She gently laid beside him, not wanting to wake him. She laid behind him on her side as her fingers nimbly touches his beard, curling her finger into it. While he laid completely oblivious.<p>

"Ay Balby~" she whispered gently. She leaned her head down giving him a kiss on his cheekbones. "So stubborn that you can't leave me alone for one day…" She giggled slightly. He was such a lonley God, always looking for her for companionship and coming to the land of the Remebered, having bright and lively souls here must make him feel at ease than in his own land. She tilted his head towards her and pressed her lips against his. He shifted slightly against her causing her to pull away. His eyes flickered open to see her smiling gently at him. He smacked his lips, tasting sugar.

"Did you finish your book, my love?" He asked still groggy.

"…yes, but I'm afraid I got tired, do you mind if we just sleep?" She asked resting her head on his chest plate. He let out a yawn placing a hand on her back.

"Of course…just don't snore."


	7. Chapter 7

Playing with Death. (Xibalba and La Muerte drabble)

Beads of sweat ran down Manolo's face staring at the five cards he had in his hands. Joaquin bit his nails feverishly, wondering if the cards in his hand would be enough to win him the prize while Xibalba leaned against the wooden chair in confidence, fanning the cards against him as he waited for them to place their bets.

It came to a surprise to Manolo and Joaquin when Xibalba, the lord of the Land of the forgotten decided to play a part in their poker game. Yet, the reluctantly agreed in fear of imposing the wrath of his two headed staff that can easily come to life, bite them and send them to their dead loved ones. Yet, instead of a friendly poker game it was now win or lose, of their most prized possessions. Manolo betted his prized guitar, Joaquin half of his medals and Xibalba, a black box, inside anything the winner desires. Manolo licks his lips and pulled a card from the deck, set on the middle of the table. He wanted to win for Maria, when they married he did not have a ring and this is the chance to finally get one for her, a simple gold ring with her name inscribed into it. Joaquin's wish was simple, to have a wife. He decided it was time to finally settled down and have a little Joaquin Jr. for him have and train, if he wished for his future wife it would be much easier to know that she was the one for him then trying to find her.

Xibalba let out a grin looking at his cards again. He was confident he was going to win, there was no doubt. This might be the first game that he would ever win, against mortals that is. He usually plays with La Muerte, who had a record of always beating him, humiliating him each time. This time, it would be different and he was actually having fun for the first time.

Joaquin shakily put out his hand towards the deck and pulled out his last card, placing it in his hand. He gulped and looked back at Xibalba, who tapped his left index finger on the table, waiting for him to admit defeat.

Joaquin let out a sigh.

"I fold." He said with a groan, throwing his cards down. Manolo eyes widen slightly, Joaquin was the best in playing poker, it made winning the game much more difficult.

Xibalba shrugged.

"Too bad." He stated, "losing, I mean, such a disappointment." He mocked. Manolo glared at the dark Lord, who chuckled toothly.

"Go on-" he said waving his hand to him, "let's see if you actually won."

Manolo looked at him cards with uncertainty, it could be a winning hand or it could be one less than Xibalba.

He placed the cards down, spreading the row across the table.

"Four of kind-" he smiled. Joaquin almost let out a cheer, but noticed that the dark lord did not even flinch. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Too bad, it was a good hand too." Xibalba admitted, the two friends shoulders dropped realizing that they had lost once he place his winning hand down. "But I'm afraid that I wo-!

"XIBALBA!"

The room shook by the loud voice of La Muerte. Xibalba lurched forward on his chair, his eyes filled with fear, the calm mood he had before was now replace with the thoughts of escaping her wrath. The door suddenly busted open revealing La Muerte with her mouth clench in a scowl.

She forced herself into the room walking straight for her husband.

"So this is where you were?!" She shouted motioning to the poker table. Manolo and Joaquin cowered beneath the table, their eyes peering at the married couple, curious on what would happen. "What is this?!" She grabbed the black box and gasped.

"Why you!-this is mine!"

"M-mi amor please!" Xibalba stampered, holding his staff protectively. "I was borrowing it for a little bit, I wasn't really going to let them have it forever."

"You promised not to play games with living! and that includes card games!" she roared, stomping her foot. Xibalba flinched as she point accusingly at the prizes on the table. "That is Manolo's guitar and Joaquin's medals! you made them bet their own prized possessions?! you worthless cheater!" she grabbed his wrist pulling it up making cards spill out from inside his glove. Manolo and Joaquin eyes narrowed at the lord, who chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"I have no idea how they got in there? he he." he smiled. La Muerte gave him a deadly glare, her nostril flaring.

"You are in big trouble!" she growled grabbing his whiskers, forcefully pulling him out from his chair.

"Ow! b-but I was winning!" he whined pitifully, only to receive a harsh tug from his wife.

"You can't call it winning when you were cheating! Just wait till we get home!" she said, Xibalba let out a whimper before being taken away by a tornado of marigold.

Joaquin and Manolo both stood up, letting out a sigh of relief and a sigh of disappointment, both from receiving their stuff back and by losing the chance to have their wishes granted.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wager**

He will not lose.

He will not lose the wager. It will be the end of him. He saw how Manolo and his idiotic guitar was actually wooing the women, Maria. He and La Muerte watched them from afar, the trio of friends. Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin, He was so sure that Joaquin would get the girl. He had failed and it's up to Xibalba to make sure they marry.

In the shadows of the alleyway, he watched intently at Manolo he made his way towards a large yule tree, just outside the town. Xibalba held the staff of the double headed serpent. The symbol of death and rebirth, he would not kill him. No matter how much he wanted to. Even the ancient ruler of the Land of the Forgotten cannot control death. At least, not permanently. He just needs to keep the human preoccupied in the other world until Joaquin could bring Maria to his side.

Xibalba stared at the stone staff. The eyes of the snakes staring back at him with no life. He would change that. The thought came to him that perhaps what he was doing was morally wrong. He shrugged. What's one more? He has something far more important in mind, the wager. The wager is the only things he cares about, not because that he will lose the battle, but what he will lose in the war.

La Muerte-his ex-wife.

_"I bet that Maria will marry Joaquin" he said sliding across the roof appearing under her sombero. La Muerte let out a smirk. She was always so sure that she was right._

_"Very well…I bet that Manolo will marry Maria" she replied. He let out a dark chuckle._

_"And…if I do win in our wager, you'll agree to be my wife, once again" he said running his hand across her shoulder. Before she would giggle from his tickilish touch when they were together but she slapped his hand away in spite. She gave him a scowl full of anger and he felt himself shrunk at her gaze._

_"And if I win-you shall forget about me" she said gravely. His eyes widen slightly from the seriousness of her voice. "You will get on with your life, you will leave me be, you will never see me again…."_

_How dare she-! His eyes narrow feelings a flash of anger overwhelm him. He closed his eyes calming himself. No, he was confident with his choice. Joaquin is everything a woman would dream of, handsome, born to a family of matidors, rich, strong…and Manolo? A hippie playing guitarist, he would never support Maria._

_"By the ancient rules" he bowed a smirk of confidence on his face as he held his gloved hand to his ex-lover. There was a look of hesitance in her eyes. He thought that she would not agree, he felt a pit grow in his stomach from the long wait. She let out a soft sigh and grasp his hand. He let out a grin and shook her hand gently. "The wager is set"_

He tapped the staff twice on the earth, making it come to life in vibrant green and purple colors.

"Fix this for me, old friend" he drops the writhing snake watching it go after Manolo as Xibalba sinks back into the shadows. "….and I shall meet you there"

He will not lose the wager. He will not lose her twice.

This one I wrote months before the movie came out, as of a few of my stories in here ^_^

I own nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Poetry

Xibalba and La Muerte Drabble.

"You cannot live with eachother, but you cannot live without eachother." That is how that cliche' saying always go when it comes to lovers, like Catrina and Xibalba. Xibalba sat at his throne room in boredom, thinking over that phrase in his mind until it was burned into him. He was writhing from the shouting match he had with his beloved Catrina. Even after stomping off from the kind words she gave to the humens, even someone as naive as her. He could still called her his 'Beloved'.  
>Again, the debate on humens was surfaced. It was his own fault voicing his complaints at them to Catrina, who continues with her naive notion that, "the heart of mankind is pure." It made him growl in irratence, making his candles go to a fearsome glow. He saw what mankind is, a bunch of selfish and evil creatures. Something he would gladly get rid of if he had the power. Yet, it is because of their viewpoints that they cannot stand in the same room together for an excess amount of time. At least, if one of them brings up the topic, which is every other day.<br>He slumped down, his arms hanging over his arm rest. The thoughts of Catrina turning red in anger at him made his teeth grind together.

'That women is insufferable!' he thought angerily. "you should give them a chance, Xibalba-" he mocked trying to get close to his lover's voice as possible. "pfft-your head must be also filled with tar!" he continued, before letting out a shout of frustration. He curled his spinly fingers into a fist, waving it dramaticly towards himself.  
>"Well, you give them too many chances!" he shouted towards the ceiling almost wanting to hear a reply, but to hear the echo repeat the phrase back at him.<br>He placed his palms underneath his chin. The thoughts of Catrina suddenly becoming angry at him was a common occurence, but this time, she was furious at him. He would not admit him, but it did made him fear her. For a small moment.  
>He tilted his head against his left hand, it was mostly his fault now that he thinks about it. He pushed her over the edge. He stood up from his throne, gliding through the empty room towards his bed chambers. He found himself sitting at his desk, a paper and quill waiting for him. He picked up the quill gingerly, dabbing the fine point in the black ink bottle. His angry thoughts dissapeared as he began to write to his Catrina.<p>

_—-_  
><em>Even if anger and pride clouds my soul.<em>  
><em>With you by my side, I am never cold.<em>  
><em>Your radient warmth fills me, with your everlasting light.<em>  
><em>Riches and power is nothing without your sight. <em>

_If I am to die, let it be in your arms. Let you be my La Muerte, to give me harm. Your gentle winds, your soft eyes. Gives me great happiness in my retched life. _

_For my dearest Catrina, with your touch. _  
><em>Quenches my being with you being my crutch,<em>  
><em>My void to become empty and hollow.<em>  
><em>Without your love, let death follow.<em>

He placed the quill down on its side, carefully folding the paper and slipping it into a white envelope. With his black wax holding it shut, he stamps it with an X and with a snap of his fingers, it dissapears into green flames and waited.  
>It seemed like hours before he got a reply. It came with a whirl wind of yellow petals before a white envelope dropped at his desk. A red wax stamped with a heart. He tore it open gently, and read the contents inside.<br>—-

_You are a never ending fire to my soul_  
><em>As dark and cold your being, you fill my fire with coal.<em>  
><em>Your whispers of love in my ear.<em>  
><em>With your arms wrapped around me, my dear.<em>

_Your status and portrayal._  
><em>It excites me to my very core. <em>  
><em>My heart beats, whenever I hear your voice.<em>  
><em>Your eyes like rose petals, I rejoice.<em>

_For my dearest Xibalba, with your smile_  
><em>Lifts my spirits up high, like the river Nile. <em>  
><em>My life would become dark and cold.<em>  
><em>For without your candle-lit heat, no one will never hold.<em>

He let out a sheepish smile and read over the poem once more before placing it back in the envelope. Sitting ontop of his desk, behind the ink bottle was a small chest. He opens the top to see the other poems sent by Catrina and added another.

I used Catrina because I thought that might be another name they would have called La Muerte.


	10. Chapter 10

Xibalba and La Muerte Drabble

"Night at the museum"

He held his flashlight tightly as he maneuvered himself through the museum looking for any stragglers, after closing hours. He had a bored look across his face, he straighten his hunched back hearing it pop. It had been a long day, and a long day meant "field trip day." He ran his long fingers down his face, and brushing against his whiskers and beard. He stills remembers the obnoxious laughter of the children, who some thought it would be hilarious to touch the exhibits. He grumbled to himself knowing that with each passing generation more children lose their respect to their elders. Back in his day, children feared him but now he dodges spit wads.

He waved the light down the dimly lit hallways, finding no one in the building. A set of heels clicking across the tile floor made him turn behind him, shining the light towards the source of the noise face. She winces, and instinctively put her hand up over her eyes.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop doing that?" she said with annoyance towards the guard. He let out a chuckle and put down the flashlight. "Thank you…" she said putting her hand on her hip.

"How was your day?" he asked. "Mine was horrible, as usual, these children are relentless."

She flicked her red hair back. "I loved the children, so much imagination and my group was willing to learn the history."

"I do not know how you deal with these little devils." He said shaking his head. "How you managed to convince me to take this job I would never know." He quickly felt her hands cup his face gently, giving him a small smile as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Because you love me?" she said playfully, twirling his beard. He let out a small blush and smiled.

"You always seem to find the right buttons to push." He replied taking her hand gently. "I need to check the "other room" just in case a child might have wandered in there." He said pointing the flash light down the hallway.

"You shouldn't worry, I am sure the book is safe."

"Now, now no one is allowed back there, its-"

"_Ancient rules_, I know." She said rolling her eyes. He let out a chuckle making their way at the end of the hallway, where an empty wall stood, but that did not slow down their pace as they walked through the wall entering the secret room. With a flick of a light switch, they both see the room in all its glory. Mexican folk art filled the walls, sugar skulls and paper mache skeletons decorated the room with vibrant and bright color. He turned off the flash light as they both walk up to a large book sitting on its perch where above it held, the Mexican tree of life.

"See…no one is here, you over react." She stated gently. He turned to her giving her a shrug.

"You say that because you always bring "guests" back here." He immediately changed into his true form, he stretched his wings outward giving them a satisfying flap. His lover immediately did the same turning back to her own form, wearing her long red dress and one of kind sombrero. She brushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

"The children love the story of "The book of life."…and our famous wager." She said gliding towards her husband, he cracked his jawbone moving it side to side getting a feel of it from being trapped in a cramp disguise. "That I won by the way." she let out a giggle.

"You are never going to let that go now are you?" he muttered crossing his arms. "I already said I was sorry!" He moaned.

"oh _mi amore'_" she cooed running her fingers up his chest seductively. "Of course I know, but it's the ending that I love the most." She gives him a kiss on the jaw making him growled playfully wrapping his arms around her face.

"So do I, as long as I have you as a reward in the end." Giving her a kiss on the forehead, getting a taste of her sugar candy. "….just be careful who you bring back here, or else we might have to move." He said seriously.

"Of course, my love." She said pushing away from him as she glides at a table full of sugar skulls. He tilted his head letting out a soft smile. While she admired the skulls, he tapped his two fingers together nervously.

"u-um…." He sounded, making her turn to him.

"Yes Balby?" she said sweetly, calling him by his nickname. His cheeks immediately flared up.

"…..I love you." he said, after a bit of effort. She put her hand up to her lips letting out a soft giggle.

"Oh Balby…" she starts, seeing him slouch forward in a bow, embarrassed. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

"A little treat" Xibalba and La Muerte Drabble

La Muerte head turned hearing a knock on her door, just as she looked the door opened to revealed his charming husband. She got up from her writing desk greeting him.

"Ah Balby here for a weekly visit?" She mused with a small smile. He glided up to her meeting her half way in the room.

"Hello my dear, how I missed you…" He said taking her hand and landing a kiss on her palm. She let out a soft giggle at him and decided to give him a little treat for being good recently.  
>She reached up with a sly look on her face and grabbed his beard pulling him down eye level with her gently. He stared at her with his eyes widen slightly until she ran her fingers under his chin. He let out a shudder immeditatly melting in her touch and the next thing he knew she had her lips pressed up against his. Her delicate hands cupped his tar like skull, he closed his eyes blissfully enjoying this rare moment. He is usually the one instigating the kiss. She deepened the kiss making him blush lightly as her lips wrestled with his. He reached his hands towards her waist ready to kiss her back but before he had the chance she suddenly pulled away as quickly as she began. His lips followed her until she laid a finger on it. He opened his eyes arching a brow.<p>

"What was that kiss for?" He asked. She flicked her hair back flirtatiously.

"Just because…" She replied turning away towards her bed. "I was feeling unsatisfied lately…"  
>He glided up behind her sporting a devilish smile.<p>

"Unsatisfied, are you?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. She gave him a wary look and placed her hands over his, pushing against them trying to make him let go of her. She let out a small gasp feeling him bury his face into the nape of her neck, giving her a small nuzzle. She immeditatly blushed.

"N-not from you, Xibalba…." She shakenly whispered. She felt him grin against her skin.

"Of course I know, my sweet, I'm a great lover." He purred, running a finger across her stomach. She swiftly swat it away and turned herself completely towards him.

"Xibalba!" She scolded harshly, her face red. Before she can pulled herself away, he placed his arms around her waist and was turned around falling on top of him as he fell onto her bed. He locked an arm around her waist preventing her from escaping. She lifted her head up trying to pull away only to feel Xibalba's lips latched onto her neck devouring her sugar. She instictevly placed a hand on his forehead trying to push him back.

"X-Xibalba! stop that!" she said harshly, her hand was pinned down by his own hand, ignoring her as he continued to run along her neck, peppering her with butterfly kisses. She let out a small whimper feeling his hot lips burn against her, his left hand rubbed against her shoulder blades, teasingly circling his fingers against her long strands of hair. He pressed his lips on the middle of her exposed collerbone making her let out a sharp gasp as her chin rested on top of his head, his crown gone from when he fell as it laid above them. He pulled away tilting her chin down so she can face him. She blinked rapidly seeing his eyes soften at her, she felt herself becoming flustered looking away, immeditaly making him chuckle slightly.

"Always so innocent, mi amor…." he growled playfully next to her ear. He ran his right hand up her arm, pressing his lips onto hers. she let out a small mewl as he deepened the kiss, their lips wrestle against each other's for dominance his left hand dug into her hair pulling it back making her tilt her neck back, her ears burned as her face became completely flustered, no kiss was the same when it came to Xibalba. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she placed her hands into his armor, she tensed up feeling her air supply becoming cut as he completely covered her mouth giving her no chance to move away. She didit want it to end, but the demand of air was greater. She struggled against him and pushed him back trying to get a breath, only for him to place a hand on the back of her head keeping her still. She let out a set of whimpers until he finally pulled away for a moment of relif. She rested her head against his shoulder panting slightly but in complete bliss from his kiss. She felt his chest rise and fall in rythem with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek bones for thanks until she felt him tug at her sleeve exposing her right shoulder. Her eyes widened and a loud slap rang in the room.

"Xibalba!" She shrieked pulling away from him before he got the chance to grab her again. She pulled her sleeve back up covering her shoulder as Xibalba rubbed his cheek slightly as he sat up.

"But Mi Amor!-" he exclaimed. "You don't have to be so shy." He said gliding up to her with his hands out, holding a grin. She gave him a glare crossing her arms at him.

"Ugh! You dirty old man! Don't you dare touch me!" She warned, turning away from him with her face still flushed.

"But my love…" He cooed coming up behind her. She let out a huff holding a scowl refusing to look at him but that did'it stop him from wrapping his arms around her waist. She whipped around slapping his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, the only response she got was him burying his face against her neck again. "Xibalba!….Xibalba! I mean it! If you don't let go of me…." She felt his arms tighten around her. She let out a sigh shaking her head slightly. She felt him place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ah Mi amor…I love you." He smiled. She let out a scoff rolling her eyes but she could'ent help but give him a smile.

"Ay Balby." She said turning to him. He bent down giving her a kiss on the lips. He pulled away for her to stoke his beard. "Oh..I love you too."

"Does that mean we can continue where we left off?" He said wiggling his eyes brows at her while also sneaking his hand up her sleeve giving it anouther tug. The next thing he knew he was being forced out of the room.

"Out! Get out! Begone from my chambers you leech!" She shouted pushing him out of the door.

"B-but I thought we were having fun!"

Practicing with a kiss scene. ^_^ this all PG here.


	12. Chapter 12

Broken notes" (Xibalba and La Muerte)

This was an idea made from ladymadhatter ^_^. So I hoped you like it, I tried sending it to your ask box but it wouldn't let me so….here it is!  
>—<p>

Xibalba stood under the balcony of Maria and Manolo's home, he held a guitar awkwardly in his arms as he looked up, trying to see a glimpse of La Muerte, who refuse to talk to him at the moment after a heated argument. She took refuge with Maria, wanting to spend her evening with a married women who can understand her. He let out a groan on what possesed him to agree to do what he is about to do moments ago.  
>Once Manolo noticed the goddess in his home, he was soon in the presence of Xibalba, who was in desperate need of help.<p>

"I tried everything with that women!" He exclaimed, he picked up his bottle of wine chugging it down. Manolo sat beside him on the cobblestones outside of his home, watching with a small scowl as the death God drank his expensive wine. "No matter how many times I apologize, she is still stubborn…."

Manolo scratched at his face, uncertain of the situation.

"Do you two always fight?" He asked sincerely. Xibalba shot him a glance and place the empty bottle down.

"It's one of the many 'gifts' of marriage." He replied, he let out a snort. "You'll understand when you are married long enough…"

"I don't understand why you need my help then." Manolo started. "I only been married to Maria for a few months now."

"Yes, but I'm desperate!" Xibalba cried, he motioned to the balcony. "She hasn't talked to me in days!…..I miss her." He said pitifully leaning his chin on his hand before muttering. "That insufferable women."

Manolo bit the inside of his cheek. He looked down at his guitar strumming at its string in thought. He and Maria never fights, they argue, but that is only when they are deciding what to eat. He tuned his guitar and strummed a few notes, all they ever do is read and sing together. His head shot up in realization.

"You should sing." He whispered. Xibalba turned to him lazily.

"What was that?"

And there he was. Standing under the balcony with Manolo's guitar while he stood on the side lines as a sign of support. Xibalba held a scowl. 'This is never going to work.' He thought bitterly. It was a stupid idea, he hardly knows how to play let alone sing! He looked back up at the balcony with a frown, but what does he have to lose? He hated seeing her upset and avoiding him. He strummed the guitar and cleared his throat.  
>La Muerte had her face buried in Maria's bed while Maria sat beside her as she listened to her on what happened with her and Xibalba.<p>

"Ugh-he is such a cheater! That man!" La Muerte growled lifting her head off of the mattress, she punched at the covers as she turned to Maria. "He always think he can get away with everything! Why am I the only one who plays fair?!"

Maria sipped at her tea, nodding at her. "Well I'm not sure what I can help you with….had he apologized?"

"Of course!" She huffed as she crosses her arms. "Using the same apology over and over again-insufferable man….just once I would like him to do something different, maybe then I would accept his apology." She sighed and turned to Maria.

"Do you and Manolo fight?"

Maria shrugged. "Not really, we are almost the same…maybe that is why we get along."

"Just give it time." La Muerte said slowly, circling her finger on the sheets.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Maria asked softly. "It will help calm you…"

"Yes, thank you my dear." She replied, Maria poured her a small cup of tea in fine porceline before placing it in her hand. One wiff and La Muerte sighed contently. "It smells lovely…"

"Chamomile…" Maria answered. "I had some in Spain, it always made me feel relax."

La Muerte took a small sip and sighed again, immeditatly from the taste she felt all of her anger lessen towards her husband but yet just the mere thought of him made her blood boil, she took anouther sip. Her head shot up hearing the notes of a guitar, Maris turned toward her balcony as she heard the familiar tune of a song, poorly being strummed. She cringed hearing a sharp sour note as she opened the door to her balcony. Her mouth opened into a small O and slowly went back inside, cringing again hearing anouther sour note.

"What in the realms is that horrid noise?" La Muerte asked covering her ears as she goes to the window. She looked down the balcony seeing her good for nothing husband holding Manolo's guitar. The moment she saw him her brows furrowed together angerily wondering what he was doing. Xibalba shrunk by her gaze but continue to pull against the strings much to Manolo cringing each time knowing that if Xibalba pulls or plays too hard the wires might snap. Xibalba gulped, took a breath and with his eyes locked onto his wife, he sang. Horribly.

_"I love you too much  
>to leave without you loving me back<br>I love you too much  
>heaven's my witness and this is a fact"<em>

La Muerte immediatly cringes from her husband tone-deaf voice along with Maria and Manolo who desperately covered their ears, his voice was not made for singing as it sounded like torture as he went to high notes to low notes and making up notes as he sand the lyrics. His guitar playing didit help as he hit a sour note ever few good notes he makes. La Muerte looked at her husband as he continued painfully.

_"'__I know I belong  
>when I sing this song<br>There's lovable flow and it's ours  
>'cause I love you too much!" <em>

La Muerte writhed against his poor voice, while he remaines oblivious, only focusing on trying to finish the song. Maria buried her head under a pillow muffling the noise while Manolo clutched over his ears trying to block off most of the noise. He was tempted to wretch his guitar out of the god's un-gifted hands.

'_I live for your touch  
>I whisper your name night after night<br>I love you too much  
>There's only one feeling and I know its right<em>

_I know I belong  
>when I sing this song<br>There's lovable flow and it's ours  
>'cause I love you too much" <em>

La Muerte had enough, without thinking twice she picked up a small flower pot and threw it.

_Heaven knows your name and I've been praying  
>to have you come here by my side<br>Without you-! Gah! _

Xibalba stumbled back having a piece of pottery thrown at him, hitting him right on the forehead. La Muerte gasped in horror finding that she had struck him harshly disappearing in a whirlwind of Marigold. She appeared in front of him as he rubbed his injured skull.

"Oh I am so sorry! But You were butchering the song!" She said suddenly. "What on earth were you doing Xibalba?" He rubbed his forehead as he looked at her.

"I-I thought the song expressed more of my feelings towards you, mi amor…" He admitted, blushing slightly. Her eyes widen at him. He was usually so very prideful about his image, an act of singing must have been a feat for him to suddenly do. Her eyes soften and gently place a hand on his cheekbone. His eyes shot at her in suprise from the sudden affection adding more to the suprise was seeing her smile gently at him.

"it was sweet, Balby…" She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But please don't ever sing again…..and Thank you. I accept your apology." She said moving away from him as she walked away going down the middle of the road. He whipped around dropping the guitar in the process making Manolo eyes widen fearfully as he cradled it in his arms.

"Do you really?" He asked excitedly, following her like a dog to its master as he trailed behind her.

"Of course….for now at least."

"Does that mean?…." He smiled. She nodded making him let out a toothy grin.

"You may spend time with me in my castle now and I happened to be free." She winked, swaying her hips to the right before disappearing into marigolds with Xibalba right behind her.

For ladymadhatter ^_^ this was all her idea. I hope you all like it!  
>I do not own the song. Or the movie.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"A little too much." (Xibalba and La Muerte Drabble)

"A little too much."

"My dear….perhaps you have too much to drink tonight." Xibalba said slowly as his wife drank the rest of the wine bottle. She let out a small hiccup placing the bottle back on the table, a tint of red apparent on her face. She let out a set of giggles from a joke not being said. Xibalba brow raised at his wife, he knew this might happen. Every once in a while, they have a bottle of wine and she made it habit to drink more than two glasses, something about the sweet taste made it irresistible to her. He invited her for dinner at his castle and the wine was a treat in the end. Now the empty and very expensive bottle, was set to the side as his wife continued to laugh for no reason, while he sat across the table with his throat parched.  
>He rose from his seat gliding towards his wife.<p>

"Come along, mi amor…you need to lay down." he chuckled throatily. He picked her up bridal-style, letting the hat fall to the floor. La Muerte giggled wrapping her arms around his neck as he took her to his bedroom. She let out a large smile.

"O-oh Balby I'm..hic…fine, you hic worry t-to much, silly." she said, resting her head against his armor. He let out a soft smile putting her down on the bed.

"Of course you are, but I know how you get and a little sleep should get you back to normal." he stated gently.

"B-but hic I'm not hic tired!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "I can't hic sleep…." Xibalba placed his hands gently on her shoulders putting her back down on the bed.

"Try, my love."

She tilted her head at him and let out a playful grin. His eyes widened slightly feeling her hand on his cheekbone. Next thing he was pinned on his back with his wife right on top of him. In any other occasion he would have welcomed it but, his wife was not in a right state of mind and he would not dream of taking advantage of it, but she made it difficult. She circled her finger over his armor playfully as she had a hand under her chin , her elbow propped up against his chest as she leaned in. He leaned back, trying to pull away from her only to feel her hand push against his chest pinning him back down the bed.

"Where are you hic going, balby?" she said seductively running her hand down the side of his armor, grasping the latch that kept it in place. "I thought you hic be happy to earn this type of hic a-attention."

Xibalba gulped, cold sweat running down his face. she ran her hand down his cheek bone, twirling her fingers into his mustache. She placed her lips against his neck peppering him with butterfly kisses. He let out a small shudder enjoying it, but shook his head quickly. No, he must remain strong, he would not give into her touch, her beautiful face and her lovely voice that was like honey to his-he slapped himself mentally snapping out of it. He wrapped his fingers around her nimble wrist pulling his hand away from his face, lifting his head up at her.

"La Muerte, you must rest now…" he said with a serious tone. She blinked dumbly at him and frowned. He thought that would make her listen to him but instead he heard the latch click open. His armor was wretched out of him revealing a black shirt underneath before he could respond she had her lips over his. She wrapped her arms possessively around his neck, his eyes went wide as saucers and placed his hands on her shoulder desperately trying to pull her away from him. She deepened the kiss making him freeze up for a moment before melting into the kiss. Her kiss was full of passion, it was a rare experience in their time together, he is usually the one instigating their passionate kissing, she was too shy to start that sort of thing. He let out a small shudder feeling her hands run up and down his chest as her lips wrestled with his, he wrapped his arms around her waist letting her take the lead. She pulled away her lips hovering above his letting out another giggle seeing Xibalba holding a half-drunken look on his face.

"oh~you are soooo hic cute, my handsome man." she grinned placing her hands back on his face. Feeling her cool palms on his heated face, his eyes snapped open realizing the situation. He forcefully pulled himself up, throwing La Muerte off of him making her land on her side beside him. She looked at him in surprise and her eyes full of hurt.

"You cruel man!" she cried. "I-I thought you enjoyed it!"

He put his hands out to her apologetically. "P-please, mi amor, this is for the best-!" his hands were quickly slapped away in anger.

"D-don't touch me!" she shouted, she turned away from his crossing her arms childishly. "you selfish man! I hate you!"

"I know you don't mean that." he said softly placing his hands on her shoulders making her lay down on her back. She gave him a pout, as her eyes glossed over. He felt a twinge of guilt as his wife covered her face and began to cry. He sighed heavily lifting himself out of bed, she was drunk, he knows how she acts because its completely opposite from her calm demeanor.

"You don't love me anymore!" she cried out, going to her side facing away from him. Xibalba took a spare blanket from his closet, and placed it gently over her small frame. She sniffed, hiccuping slightly as she rubbed her eyes, suddenly becoming sleepy. She snuggled against the warm blanket and felt Xibalba placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I love you…" he whispered into her ear. She let out a blush and looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry…I did not mean that." she said mournfully. "I do love you….I love you so much." he let out a soft chuckle running his hand through her hair. She blinked at him, continuing to hold a sad frown.

"Mi amor, I know, now please…. go to sleep so that I may leave before temptation gets the better of me."

She let out a hiccup and nodded. She turned away closing her eyes before falling into a deep sleep. Xibalba made himself scarce exiting the bedroom hastily.  
>—-<p>

Anouther fanfic! And I'm fresh out of ideas now, so this is might be my last one for a while. ^_^

also all PG. I love reading your guys fanfics that all clean and nice. I love that! So keep those going!


	14. Chapter 14

"Hair prank"(Xibalba and la Muerte Drabble)

It was no secret that Xibalba adored La Muerte's hair. No, he loved it. She sat at her vanity brushing her long strands as she thought of this. Anytime when they are together she felt his hands caress her hair gently, careful not to twist or pull her sensitive strands. He often voiced how much he loved it in one of many qualities he loves about her. She even catches him pressing his face against it, contently rubbing his cheekbones as if her hair was a soft pillow. She let out a soft sigh following with a smile. Her husband is due to arrive in her castle any minute now, and once he does she knows that the first thing he is going to do is kiss her and dig his hands into her hair.  
>Oh the thought of him seeing her with short hair, but she would never dream of cutting her beautiful hair just to see what Xiba-.<br>She blinked thinking it over, she put the brush down looking at her hair that reached down to her legs. She let out a small smirk, and picked up a pair of sissors.  
>Xibalba knocked on his wife's bedchamber door but he did not need a responds to twist the knob and enter. He peered his head in looking for her.<p>

"Mi amor?" He called closing the door behind him. He placed his hands behind his back as he glided through the room.

"I'm here, my love!" She called happily from her personal bathroom. "I'll be right out…I have done a new thing with my hair and I would like your opinion!"

"Your hair?" He questioned going towards the bathroom. "Well anything you do I know it would be perfect, Mi amor." He smiled confidently.

"You promise?"

"Of course, let me see…." He said clapping his hands together.

"Well…okay…"

He let out a large grin seeing his wife inched herself out of the bathroom, appearing in front of him without her hat on letting him to the full length of her hair. His grin slowly fell into a gape of horror, his eyes were wide as his hands went to his head in disbelief.  
>Her long, luscious, beautiful hair was chopped only leaving her with inches that looked like a man's haircut. She let out a small smile running her hand through the inches. Slowly a long painful groan escaped his open mouth.<p>

"Y-your hair!" He exclaimed pulling down his mustache almost wanting to make sure it was still there. She let out a small smile.

"I know, I wanted a change in style, do you like it?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head. "What have you done?!" He said raising his voice, not in anger but in sheer panic. "Your hair! Why would you cut it?!"

"You don't like it?" She frowned tilting her head.

"No!" He shouted. "I hate it! It would take centuries for you to grow it all back!" He said going up to her. He put out his hands grasping her scalp and tried to twirl his fingers into it desperately but found it impossible with the mere inches she left. He pulled away as if his hand touched fire.

"How could you cut it without telling me?" He cried accusenly. Her brow furrowed together and crossed her arms defiantly.

"I do not need your permission to do something as simple as cutting my hair, you do not own me!" She said sternly.

He grabbed his head. "But I loved you hair!" He exclaimed loudly. She blinked at him and felt the corner of her lips lift up. "I loved it when it was long! I love stoking it, brushing it, to feel it in between my fingers! And now I can't even touch it!"

La Muerte pulled at a small strand on her bangs. "You really liked it before?" She softly asked.

"Yes!" He nodded. He covered his eyes. "I-I can't even look at it!"

She rolled her eyes at the drama he is ensuing and decided to end the prank. While he continued to cover his eyes she ran her hands through her scalp making her hair grow back to full length as if she never cut it, which she never did, she mearly disguised it to look short. She strolled up to her dramatic husband taking his hands into her own and pulled it down.

"I was playing a joke Xibalba…" She admitted seeing the sudden relief on his face. She let out a laugh. "Oh Mi amor, the look on your face!"

While he did breath a sigh of relief, he gave her a scowl clutching his chest.

"Do you want me to have a heart attack?" He asked. "I'm not that young anymore for you to play those games…."

"Oh stop, you hypocrite, you play pranks on me too." She chided. "I'm just returning the favor and I got you good…" She smirked slapping his chest playfully, and let out anouther laugh seeing him frown at her. He let out a exasperated sigh and pulled her into an embrace ceasing her laughter as she let out a smile feeling his fingers glide down through her hair.  
>—-<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sleep over (Xibalba and la Muerte Drabble)

La Muerte let out a small yawn, cuing Xibalba that it was time to leave. The two of them spent the entire day together at her castle, mostly talking, eating and playing games. La Muerte let out anouther yawn at the table, Xibalba let out a small smile lifting himself up from their chess game that they were having in her bedchambers. He was already losing anyway.

"It is late, my dear," he mused, seeing her look up at him in tired eyes. She rubbed her eyes lifting herself up from her chair.

"Yes…I supose you are right." she said softly, almost in dissapointment. The day went by fast that she wished that it never ended. She looked up seeing him glide up to her wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. She let out a sigh burying her face against his chest as she felt him place a chaste kiss ontop of her head, free from the gigantic hat she always wear. He place his hands gently on her shoulder pushing her away.

"I will see you in a week, my love." he said. She let out a small frown seeing him pull away from her ready to go back to his land. She put out her hand lightly touching his feathers making him turn back to her.

"Yes my sweet, something you need?" he asked sincerly. She pull her hand back placing it into her other hand as she held them over her chest. She bite the inside of her cheek, she did not want him to leave. She wished that they can avoid this if they lived together, but even just a few days living together, they tend to drive eachother crazy. Which is why they meet every once a week yet..

"W-would you consider spend the night with me?" She asked with a small blush as she twirl her finger into a strand of her hair. His eyes brows perked and let out a devilish smirk.

"Oh really?" He purred playfully coming up in front of her with his lips puckered. She placed a firm finger over his lips giving him a glare.

"Not in that way, Xibalba." She said placing her hands to her hips. He straightened wearing a small scowl of dissapointment. "I just want to sleep beside you…" She said in a quiet voice, almost timid. His eyes soften and gave her a smile.

"Of course, my heart, anything for you." He replied making her let out a smile. She leaned in giving him a kiss on his cheekbone. He let out a sigh watching her pull away excitedly as she made her way to her walk-in closet.

"Just give me a moment to change." She said as she entered her closet. He let out a soft chuckle as he glided over to the queen size bed. He took of his crown placing it on the night stand with the flames quickly extinguished. He reached over to the side of his armor clicking open the latch that kept it together making it pop open placing it on the floor revealing only the black sleeveless shirt he wore under it. He let out a satisfactory stretch of the arms and back free from the heaviness of his armor before taking of his gloves revealing his sharp and spinly skeletal hands. He sat down on the edge his back turned away from the closet as he waited paciently for her to come out. It's not every day he gets invited to stay a night, he is usually the one to ask and fails to keep her there, sometimes. When was the last time they slept in the same bed? It seems it was a hundred years ago.

"Alright I am ready…" She called from behind he turned and his jaw dropped. She wore a long red nightgown veiled with a lighter shade of red with her arms covered by the veil sleeves. She had her hair down completely free from her pony tail. She let out a soft giggle seeing his jaw on the mattress.

He shook his head breaking out of his trance. "Are you trying to make this difficult for me?" He accused playfully as she pulls back the sheets.

"But this is what I always wear…" She replied going under the warm blankets. Xibalba does the same.

"If I would have known that I would have slept here more often..OW!" He yelped having recieved a smack in the chest.

"You leech!" She accused.

"What? I was kidding!" He grinned rubbing his chest. He slide closer to his wife only for her to place a pillow in between.

"Oh no you don't, this is the border…you cannot cross."

He let out a scoff. "What's the big deal? All I want to do is be with my own wife."

"The big deal is, I know you." She flicked his forehead making him retract back. She crossed her arms. "And you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself."

"Maybe if you don't wear something alluring next time." He argued. She put up her hand ready to give him anouther slap only for him to put his hands up protectively.

"Okay! Okay!" He shouted with mercy. She gave him a smirk putting her hand down. "Good night, Balby." She clapped her hands twice shutting off the lights. He rolled his eyes letting out a grunt falling to his side.

"Yeah, good night." He muttered, seeing the pillow in front of him obstructing his view of his beautiful wife. He let out a soft sigh nuzzling against his pillow but he couldent get comfortable. The thought of not being able to touch or at least hold his wife was unbearable and torturous. He lifted his head up peering over the pillow to see his wife fast asleep on her back. He rested his head back down on his own pillow and put out his hand. He moved his hand under the barrier going to where her hand is. He inches his way over to her side and felt her fingers. Slowly and methodically he made his fingers intwine with her, holding her hand. He let out a smile for having got away with it and closed his eyes. He did'it care if he couldent hold her or kiss her as long as he gets to hold her gentle hands, he is satisfied. He suddenly felt his hand being squeezed. He opened his eyes knowing he had been caught.

"Balby?" La Muerte sounded. "…I'm cold, do you mind "crossing the boarder"?"

He let out a grin and moved the pillow aside. She turned her head lazily towards him, becoming groggy. He wrapped his arm around her, his head resting on her pillow sharing it beside her. She nuzzled her face into his neck letting out a sigh, tickling his skin.


	16. Chapter 16

"Back ache" (Xibalba and la Muerte Drabble)

"Back ache"

La Muerte curved her back feeling a sharp pop making her let out a hiss in pain, slouching foreword against her throne. She rubbed her lower back with one hand and the other to rub her right shoulder. She has been feeling the weight of her land for the past week. There has been so many families to reunite, parties to attend and parades to lead along with providing the best food to every soul. She does not regret helping them, she lived to help the remembered, acting like a watchful mother for them but the extra work has been straining.  
>She heard a knock on the door making her rest her back against her seat letting out a soft groan of pain.<p>

"Come in!" She called, wincing slightly. Strolling inside, Xibalba excitedly went up to his wife ready to start their day together. She felt her breath caught, she completely forgot that he was coming to visit her! Her back was becoming unbearable and the thought of spending the day walking with Xibalba with her bad back was beginning to look like a curse.

"Are you ready, mi amor?" He smiled going beside her with his hand out. She looked at it with uncertainty and placed her hand on her forehead, pain apparent on her face. He quickly show a look of concern retracting his hand.

"Oh my love…I-I don't think I can go with you."

"What is wrong?" He asked placing a hand over her forehead. "Sick?"

"Oh no…it is my back, I don't think I can get up." She said wincing slightly. "I am so sorry, but I can't spend the day with you today with my back giving me pain."

"Nonesense, we may go anouther time." He said quickly taking her hand. "Let's get you into your bed, perhaps it can relive you."

"_Gracias_' Balby." She said giving him a kind smile. She lifts his hand up to her lips giving him a kiss on his knuckle. "You are too sweet…."

He gave her a chuckle. "It is no problem…you just owe me for next time."  
>His arms went under her legs and her back, lifting her up bridal style. She gave out a small yelp making him go still.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Would you want me to put you down?" He pressed. She rested her head on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"No, no..please take me to my room!" She said urgently. He wasted no time going to her room, he kicked out her bedroom door and with a flap of his massive wings he was next to the bed at the end of the room. He gently laid her down on her side making her let out a sigh of relif. He takes of her hat putting it on her nightstand and with a wave of his palm, he takes off the candles on her dress, avoiding a fire.  
>La Muerte let out a groan moving on her stomach, even on her bed the pain did not lessen. Xibalba tilted his head knowing that she was not feeling any better. He placed his hands on her shoulders moving away her long hair to the side, with his thumbs her pressed against her shoulder blades. She let out a yelp feeling a pop as he massaged her. She quickly writhe against him.<p>

"That hurts!" She shouted trying to go on her back but he kept her in place.

"Yes, I know, but this will help you!" He argued gently. She let out an irritable growl as he circled his thumbs against her shoulders. She continued to writhe and struggle which slowed when the knots began to dissapear along with the pain. She let out a soft sigh feeling his knuckles knead their way down her back getting rid of any knots along the way and providing relif. He always handled her so gently in their years together. When he is with anouther soul or mortal he held a strick scowl and a strighten back, holding a sense of authority and striking fear to any who looked upon him except for La Muerte who saw through it. He always treated her like she was a queen, ready to please her, when they are not making bets with each other.  
>She let out a blush as she felt his fingers go down her lower back. She let out a mewl relaxing under his touch, she wrapped her arms around her pillow almost in an embrace, enjoying the massage. She let out a smile towards him.<p>

"Oh Balby~" she breathed burying her face in the pillow. "That feels wonderful." She said partially muffled.

He let out a smirk. "I am glad that you approve…" It was a dissapointment when he pulled away but she was glad to have the pain gone when she moved onto her back.

"Thank you, mi amor." She smiled at him as he sat on the edge of her bed. "What would I do without you?"

He gave her a sheepish smile from her praise. "As long as you are alright."

"More so-" she sweetly whispered lifting her hand towards him. He leaned his head foreward letting her cup his cheekbones, resting his chin on her stomuch as he melt right into her touch.

"Remind me to give you a treat next time." She giggled twirling her fingers into his mustache. His eyes perked.

"My how generous, my dear…what type of treat are you implying?" He questioned smoothly. She pretended to think it over for a moment.

"How about we do whatever you would like to do? You gave me so much already, I would love to make you happy."

He took her hand and gave her a kiss on the knuckle. "No need, you already make me happy….but I will be holding you on that treat." He winked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Bad Dream."

_Xibalba found himself in La Muerte's castle, he held a smile holding a bouquet of dead roses to suprise his wife. He walked up to her chamber door putting out his hand to knock until he heard laughter behind it. He raised a brow destinictly hearing his wife's laughter along with a deep laugh. He blinked wondering who is inside her room, she never lets anyone in except for him. He wrapped his hand around the handle insticitvly and pushed the door open. _

_His eyes widened finding his wife in the arms of anouther man. _

_The candle-maker._

_The bouquet fell to the floor finding the two of them seperate with flushed faces. _

_"What is going on here?!" he demanded, his anger suddenly beginning to boil as he walked up to La Muerte who held a smile as if nothing had happened. She shrugged._

_"What do you think?" she asked almost mocking him taking the candle-maker by the arm. "I found someone much better than a tar-faced loser like you." _

_"What?" his face fell at the words coming out of his wife's mouth, can he even call her that anymore?The Candle-maker took La Muerte's hand into his massive one. _

_"Yup! sorry man, but you ain't good enough for her anymore." The Candle-maker bubbled holding a large grin. "Me and her, we have somethin special, we both love humanity! and you-" he rolled his wrist at him methotically trying to think of the right word. "...don't, so! by the power vested in me, you two are no longer married and by me, me and La Muerte are!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together conducting a loud boom. Xibalba wings slanted down as his arms fell in disbelif as his wife cheered excitedly for having ended her marriage with him, jumping into the arms of her new lover. Xibalba felt his breath begin to quicken making him stumble back, he was having a panic attack, it did'it make sense! what did he do wrong to make her leave him for that overweight piece of cloud! He thought angerily. This can't be happening, it can't, they always got though their arguments for centuries! _

_"Oh, Candy~" his wife cooed gently running her fingers up the candle-maker's beard. Xibalba placed his hands on his head, not beliving what he was hearing and seeing. His wife turned the Candle-maker's head towards her, his ruby lips puckered slightly as she leaned in and-_

"No!" he yelled sitting up in bed, thrashing in the covers. He found himself in a large room, different from his own until he realized he was in his wife's bed. He looked beside him to find his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. He let out a sigh of relif, running his hand down his face, wiping off the cold sweat. He was breathing heavily that he clutched onto his chest thinking that he might have a heart attack. He closed his eyes slowing his breathing down.

"Just a dream, just a dream..." He repeatedly whispered over and over again. He suddenly felt a wave of anger overcome him wanting to throatle the candle maker's fat neck, even though the kiss never happened but the wave of anger was quickly replace with a sense of fear from that dream, was it a glance into the future? Was she really going to leave him? He wanted to shake it off, but the thought invaded his mind refusing to leave that he began to shake uncontrollably.

La Muerte stirred feeling the sudden vibration, she slowly opened her eyes to find her husband shaking. She let out a small gasp going to his side.

"Balby? Balby what's the matter?" She asked urgently placing a hand on his shoulder. Immeditatly his shaking stopped feeling his wife's touch he turned to her completely placing his hands on her shoulders making her look at him in the eyes which was wide with fright.

"La Muerte, you love me right?" He asked. She blinked at him from the sudden question. "Right?!" He asked again hearing no immediate reply.

"Y-yes! Of course, of course I love you!" She answered placing a hand on his cheekbone seeing his eyes close in relif. "Balby? What happened? Why are you asking me this?"

"I-I..." He stammered, not sure how to tell her.

"Balby, your scaring me..." She admitted with a shaky voice. "Tell me what's wrong." She begged.

"I had a dream-" he answered with his head low as his voice shook. "T-that you...l-left me, for that...that candle maker!"

She placed a hand over her mouth, the ends of her lips twitching upward as he continued.

"Y-you said you didit love me anymore and that you and candlemaker got married and well, I know it sounds unbelivable but-!"

His wife suddenly let out snort, letting out a set of giggles. His brow raised as his mouth went into a scowl finding his wife laughing at him.

"This isn't funny! It's serious!" He whined, crossing his arms seeing tears run down her face unable to stop her laughing.

"I-I know!" She laughed, wiping her tears. "I know! it-it is very serious!" She echoed with a smile, she takes a breath stopping herself as she place a hand back on his shoulder in comfort.

"Oh Balby, I am not laughing at you...I am laughing at the absurdity that I would ever marry the candle maker." She let out a anouther laugh, imagining herself in a relationship with him, she only sees him as a. big child. Xibalba gave her frown taking her hand off his shoulder as he held it giving it a takes anouther breath fighting off anouther set of giggles as he looked at him in the eyes. "I would never leave you." She promised, she leaned him giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He let out a sigh, content with the answer watching her pull away.

"Really, my love?" He asked, peering into her eyes. "I would die without you..."

She gave him a small smile. "And I would die without you, that is how much I love you." She said.

She let out a small squeak as he embraced her, his arms wrapped around her tightly and protectively as if making sure she was there. She rested her chin on his shoulder feeling him bury his face into her hair. Her eyes soften as she place her hand on his back feeling his shoulders bounce slightly.

"Oh Balby...you don't need to cry." She whispered gently. "I'm not going anywhere..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Harassment" (Xibalba and la Muerte Drabble)

So you know in a married couple they sometimes do something embarrassing to their spouse, well here is one. It's nothing major, this is all PG! PG people, don't let the title fool you ^_^ This is something I see from my parents, so I converted it into this story.

—

"Harassment"

There comes a time in a married couple that they become comfortable with eachother, as lovers devoid of marriage there were lines that are not meant to be crossed. Yet when one is married those awkward situations they see as innapropiate before is now seen as normal in their own private lives. Unfortuently when it comes to being a women and someone like La Muerte who is constently sought after by her grab-happy husband she is used to his shenagians but even in marriage there are limits that Xibalba knows not to cross if he wants to keep his wife happy that is why he uses one method that he always gets away with, if La Muerte lets him. La Muerte, in her disguise as Mary Beth, walked down the empty museum switching on the lights as she prepares for the mortals to come and see the history. She placed a hand on her white skirt brushing away lint as she walked down the hall, her heels echoing across the large building. She bent down in a slight tilt reaching to the end of her skirt unaware to the being behind her. She suddenly let out a small yelp of suprise her hand going to her behind as she whirled at her agressor.

"Xibalba!" she huffed regonizing his hand. She looked down as he was in his diguise as a security guard, he quickly put his hands behind his back giving her an innocent smile.

"Yes?" he sang, holding his grin.

"oh Xibalba!" she shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Must you always do that?"

"I just wanted to let you know I was behind you, mi amor." he said in a matter-of-factly tone. He let out a chuckle as she pivotes her hips to the side, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, you old man-" she said turning away from him continuing down her path, he scurried behind her, his ring of keys jingling as he walked beside her. She glanced at him finding his eyes on her as if waiting for her to say something. She let out a smile. "We are going to get caught if you keep doing that…"

"Doing what?" he questioned, shrugging his shoulder. "I am mearly looking at a beautiful women who is my wife."

"That is exactly the problem, most mortals will find it strange for an old man oogling at a young women, especially if he gives her pinches" she emphasized.

"I would call it 'oogling'…" he said rolling his own eyes. He was swiftly slapped on the shoulder.

"I meant the pinching, Xibalba!"

"But you love my pinches-" he grinned putting up his index and thumb making them open and close in each other as he inched his way towards her behind again. She whirled at him taking a side step.

"Xibalba!"she blushed furiously. "I am serious! No pinching in public." She warned wagging a finger at him. His hands fell to his sides, letting out a sigh.

"Alright, my sweet." He said, giving in. "I shall restrict myself from my own temptations!" He exclaimed dramatically shaking his hands towards himself. She let out a small laugh and pat his head.

"Thank you Balby." She smiled, he rolled his eyes letting out a snort.

"Of course my sweet." He said with a small groan as she pulled away heading to the front doors of the museum.

"I will see you later, you rascal." She said playfully before heading out to greet the guests. Xibalba held a frown until his wife was out of view before turning his frown into a wicked grin. —-

"All right kids! Lunch time!" Mary Beth announced, leading the kids into a corridor of Mayan artifacts. She saw children excitedly break out their sack lunches. She let out a giggle seeing the kids trade snacks and eat together with their friends, it was a wonderful sight to admire. Her sight was soon interuppted from feeling a small tug at her skirt, she looked down calmly to see a small girl, no more than eight years old, holding a sack lunch in her small hand. Mary Beth bent down to her.

"Yes, my sweet child?" She asked sweetly almost like a mother to her own child. The little girl had large blue eyes and wearing a white shirt and blue skirt, a mandatory attire that indicated her to her private school.

"Can I eat with you?" She asked shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Don't you want to eat with your friends?" Mary asked motioning to her classmates, the little girl bit her lower lip slightly and shook her head.

"No…I don't have friends, I'm new." She stated sadly. Mary eyes soften a placed a hand on the girl's stright red hair. The girl looked up at her as Mary gave her reply.

"Then of course you may-AY!" She yelped suddenly, startling the little girl to take a step back as she saw that her tour guide face turn red as she whirled behind her to reveal a short old security guard with his two fingers up who was to slow to hide it behind his back.

"Ay! Xiba-! I mean, Xavier!" Mary Beth exclaimed in a harsh whisper, not wanting the children or the crowd of people to notice. "I told you not to do that!" Xavier shrugged his shoulder innocently.

"What? No one saw and-!" His eyes darted to the right seeing a little girl suddenly goes to Mary Beth's side. His brow arched seeing the child point a finger at him while holding a stern scowl.

"Hey mister!" She began. "That's sexual harassment!"

His eyes quickly widen as well as Mary, who had their breaths taken away from this little girl's knowledge to spot something criminal. Immediately Mary went down eye-level with her as Xavier looked around nervously hopping that no one heard the child.

"No! No sweetie!" Mary said quickly. "That was not…umm h-harassment, that was-!"

"You can't fool me…" She interuppted, crossing her arms. "I may be little, but I know things too and that was sexual harassment." She said glaring at the security guard who swiftly glared back. "And you can go to jail!" His glare quickly faltered from her words. He looked at Mary who was trying to figure out how to explain the situation without any of their identities and jobs dangling over the line.

"Sweetie…" Mary start softly with a calm voice, placing a hand on her shoulder making her look up at her. "Please belive me when I say, that this was not sexual harassment." She smiled, as she motions to the guard. "This is my husband." She introduced.

"He is?" The little girl said slowly, not believing her. "Aren't you in your mid-twenties and he is mid-seventies?"

"She is only a few years younger than me!" Xavier exclaimed, only to recieve a quick glare making him shut his mouth. The little girl brow raised at the two of them.

"trust me when I say…" Mary Beth continued looking back at the child. "That "looks" can be deceiving." She winked.

"Well…." The child bit the inside of her mouth. "I guess I can belive you."

"Then can you please not mention this to anyone, he is just a prankster and he only does this to me, since I am his wife."

"Hmm." She hummed looking back at the guard who gave her a slight nod. "Okay…I belive you. I won't say anything."

"You have my thanks." Mary Beth said putting a hand to her heart. She shot a glare at Xavier who quickly bowed his head too.

"u-uh yes! Me too…" He muttered, scratching his head slightly. Mary let out a smile taking the girl's hand.

"How about that lunch, huh?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Nicknames" (Xibalba and Muertita drabble: Short story)

"Nicknames"

For years, Xibalba has been lovingly called by his nickname from his beloved wife, La Muerte. 'Balby' she laughed, from the first time she uttered it from her lips. At first, it had caused some annoyance from having his fearsome name turned into something childish. Yet, when she greets him with that charming little nickname, he could not help but melt into her arms when she gives him a kiss right after. She is the only one allowed to call him that, when spoken from another's lips in a way to spite him, like The Candle Maker, who found it gave him a laugh or two when invoking the dark lord's anger. Xibalba had accepted the nickname as something positive when his wife called him that, it always meant she was in a good mood. While he accepted his new name in stride, whenever he said the nickname of his wife's, it gave out an opposite reaction from her, which gives him a laugh.

She had a harsh scowl across her face, her arms crossed tightly over each other and her leg over the other while she glared at her husband who was holding a large grin in front of her as she sat on her throne.

"I told you many times-" she started, letting out a growl. "Not to call me that!"

He stifled out a laugh as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Call you what?" he questioned innocently, he bit his lower lip seeing her let out a cute frown. "You don't mean….Muertita~" he rolled off his sharp tongue, she cringed hearing that horrid name. "do you? hehe."

She slammed a fist on her armrest.

"Xibalba! Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Why not? you call me 'Balby', its only fair if I give you a nickname, isn't that what couples do?….Muertita."

"ugh!" she groaned, her nails digging into her massive hair as she tried to cover her ears. "Stop it! I mean it! You know how much I hate that name!" she reprimanded.

"…..Muertita."

"Xibalba!"

"Muertita."

"If you don't stop-"

"Muertita."

"I'm going to-!"

"Muerita. Muertita. Muertita~" he sang, turning away from his wife and ignoring her warnings. She let out a voice of protest as she goes to her feet.

"Enough!" she yelled, raising a finger at him. He gave her a sideway glance holding a bored look as she waved it at him menacingly. "This is your last warning, Xibalba…if you do not stop calling me that name I'll-" she went silent seeing him let out a large grin, revealing his sharp teeth. She gritted her teeth. "If you say it I'm going to throttle you, Xibalba…"

He turned to her, leaned towards her and whispered.

"Muuuuertiiiitaaahhhh."

He was suddenly tackled to the ground, before he can react, his beard and mustache was being pulled mercilessly from his wife, threatening to rip them off and causing him great pain.

"Owowowowow! Let go of me!" he yelled, flailing his arms. "You devil women!"

"Not until you apologize! you old, leprous, son of a mule!" she pulled his beard to the right while pulling his mustache to the left, stretching his mouth and face harshly.

"Never!" he hissed before adding with a low voice. "…Muertita!"

He swiftly rolled throwing his wife off to her side and with a quick flap of his wings jumps on the table in the throne room, kicking away any food in the way. La Muerte was quickly to her feet to see her husband laughing loudly at her expense and from his quick escape. The flames of her candles grew in size manifesting her anger, she raised her hand and with a quick motion of her wrist released a whip of marigolds slapping her ungrateful husband in the face, following with another and another. He stumbled back from her onslaught making him fall off the table on his back, decorating the floor with bread and wine. He put out his hands as his wife was soon upon him trying to grab another fist full of his facial hair. He grabbed her wrists pulling them away from him.

"Let. Go!" she demanded, trying to claw at him, her large hat gone from her struggle against him.

"Stop trying to hit me!" he argued, keeping his face as far away as possible.

"Ugh! You ungrateful old man!"

"Devil-women!"

"Burro!"

"Vaca!"

"I hate you!"

The both stop suddenly, staring at each other with hard glares, both ready to leave each other's side and escaping to their own realms. Instead, they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss.

Sighs and groans escape their mouths as they wrapped their arms possessively around each other. Xibalba's hands roamed up and down her figure as she placed her hands on his neck and face, brushing against his beard. They both pull away abruptly, their anger replaced with soft laughter.

"…oh Balby." she sighed, peppering him with butterfly kisses on his upper lip. "What I'm I going to do with you?"

He let out a small shudder from her sweet kisses and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ay Muerti-OW!" he yelped as his wife gave him a harsh pull of his mustache.


	20. Chapter 20

"Cocktail dress" (Xibalba and la Muerte Drabble)

"Now don't open your eyes until I say…."

"All right, I won't…now hurry and come out!"

"Just give me a moment, but keep your eyes closed, one peek and I will change my mind."

"Okay, I shall keep them close, my dear."

With his eyes shut, Xibalba let out a small sigh as he tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. He sat at the edge of her bed while he faced the closet waiting for his wife to come out and show him something. She seemed excited to show him, dragging him inside as soon as he knocked on the door and reminding him constenly to not open his eyes.

"I am becoming restless!" He called, as his knee bounced. He heard her let out a small laugh.

"I am almost done! Just wait a few seconds longer!"

He let out a groan. "This is torture! When are you going to show me?"

"Okay…I'm coming out but keep your eyes closed!"

He pressed his lips together as he let out out a exasperated sigh through his nose. He tighten his eyelids wondering when if he will ever see. He heard her gingerly step out of the closet, stopping just a few feet in front of him.

"All right, you may look."

He snapped his eyes open to meet with her face, he titled his head seeing no change in her facial region until her eyes motioned him down. He blinked and let his head fall. He reeled back in suprise seeing that she had on a new dress. It was short and sleeveless, only coming down to her knees. It was just like her other dress as it was decorated with marigolds down at the bottem and a line up to her waist, even her hair was up in a tight bun with only two small strand of locks down over her forehead. His jaw immeditatly dropped to the floor. La Muerte let out a giggle, placing her hand to her collarbone.

"I trust that you like it?" She asked, already knowing his answer. He nodded slowly, and brought his jaw back up.

"Y-you look…beautiful!" He growled happily taking her by the waist, placing her on his lap. She put a hand on his chest getting some distance between her and his lips. She let out a small blush seeing his eyes admiring every part of her dress as it seemed to bring out her figure. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling more exposed to her husband, she crossed her ankles seeing that her short dress have gotten shorter.

"It's not too much, is it?" She asked sheepishly. "I seen mortal women wearing these now- a- days."

"Hmm…yes… of course." He muttered his eyes going to her legs . She let out a small scoff at him, something that he failed to hear. She looked back up at him seeing him holding a large wolfish grin, like an animal to its prey. Her arms tighten around herself and laid her head against his shoulder. He glance back at her and saw her cheeks flare up. She placed her cheek against his cool armor trying to bring the heat down. The flames of his candles grew brighter from her sudden shy nature, making him let out a deep chuckle his teeth suddenly turning sharp. He stretched out his right wing towards her feet and with a slight bend, brushed a feather across her bare foot. She jumped slightly and let out a smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked playfully, placing her hands on his chest. His response was giving her anouther tickle on her toes. "Stop that!" She giggled, giving him a slap on his chest. She let out a sharp gasp as he made his fingers dance up her ankle to her knee. She let out a blush burying her face into his neck as he massaged her leg slightly. He squeezed her calf gently, working his way down making her relax at his touch. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He turned back to her pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him possessivly returning his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he fell on his back making her lay on top of him. He pulled away pressing his lips against her collarbone, peckering her with butterfly kisses. Her back arched as she rested her chin on his head, feeling his mustache tickle against her skin made her pull away from him with a large smile.

"That tickles, my love.." She said softly seeing him hold a frown from her separation. He quickly let out a grin.

"Really? As much as this?" He pressed his fingers against her sides giving her a tickle. She let out a loud fit of laughter and moved his hands away.

"Oh stop!" She laughed. "Not in this dress…"

"I disagree." He winked before letting out a laugh as she gently slapped his armor.

"Enough, I mean it…now be honest, is it too short? Can I wear it in front of my subjects?" She asked, he let out a scowl and wrapped his arm around her waist almost in a jealous fit.

"Hmm, you may…as long I am there to cover you." He made a motion with his wing completely enveloping her with his feathers.

"Ay Xibalba…"

"What?" He replied innocently. "I can't let those spirits try to take you away from me."

She let out a smirk and rested her head on his chest. "Always so sweet, my heart…and unnessesaraly, no one shall ever replace you."

He let out a hum and tighten his grip on her. "I love you." She lifted her head at him hearing how sincere he sounded. He looked back at her, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear making her lean into his gentle hand.

"I love you too." She replied. She held back a giggle seeing a tint of red through his tar skin. "Shall we go out? There is a parade in an hour…"

"Are you going to wear your dress?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied lifting herself out of his arms. He stood up taking her hand into his.

"If you wish, but I'll just do this-" he put out his wing, covering her entire front. She pushed it away as he let out a chuckle.

"come on, you rascal…" She said dragging him out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bald spot" (Xibalba and la muerte Drabble)

Xibalba stared at his reflection in annoyance, more specifically at his head where once held his crown which was set on a small table below the hanging mirror. With a scowl he ran a hand through his bare skull before letting his hand fall back on the table. He has grown significantly old, and his hair seemed to have vanished from his cranium towards his facial area which was thick from the curls of his mustache and beard. When he was younger, at the prime of his life, he had hair. It was white as snow, matching with his mustache. He didit had a beard back then but now….the only way to hide his baldness is covering it with his massive crown. He let out a sigh placing the crown back on his skull as he remebered about the time when he was courting La Muerte, she used to brush at his hair even giving him a harsh pull when he was toying with mortals. He let out anouther sigh, if only he had the power to grow it back.

"Xibalba?"

He turned calmly hearing the sound of his wife's voice. She let out a small smile as she strolled up to him.

"Mi Amor-" he purred, forgetting his problem immeditatly as she gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm so glad that you made it to my realm…."

"Of course, Balby.." She sweetly said, her fingers brushing a lock of his beard. "It was my turn to come over."

"What shall we do today, mi vida?" He said taking her hand into his. "Shall we go to the land of the living?….or shall we go dancing?" He gave her a twirl making her laugh slightly.

"Oh Balby…" She sighed contently. "I think I already know what I want to do." She said pulling his beard so that their lips were inches from each other. He let out a chuckle wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really?…and what's that?" He said coyly. She let out a small smirk and leaned in. Their lips touched in a soft kiss that quickly escalated in a passionate one. Xibalba was quickly pinned against the wall by his wife who lost her hat in the process, casted away on the floor. He dug his hands into her long hair, stroking it down as she placed her hands on his cheek bones. He felt his knees buckle against her sweet touch that he feared he might just faint. He felt her hands work its way up towards his crown and felt it being lifted. He immeditatly pulled away, his hands shooting up to his crown pulling it back down. La Muerte reeled back in suprise, never in her life that he pulled away from a kiss. She notice his hands slowly remove themselves from his crown.

"F-forgive me, my sweet…I did not mean to spoil our moment." He said swiftly, taking her hands into his. "Let's continue shall we?" He leaned in with puckered lips only to suffer dissapointment when he felt a finger in between him and his wife's lips.

"Oh Balby, what was wrong?" She asked softly as he pulled away.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong, mi Amor…please let's continue with our time." He said chuckling nervously. She placed her hands on his shoulders gently, batting her eyes innocently at him.

"Please?" She begged. "You don't need to hide things from me…was it something I did?"

"No!" He blurted out suddenly, he bit his lip from his sudden outburst. "Never darling. It is just….me." He said quietly, almost embarrassed. She titled her head at him.

"What? Have…." She bit her lower lip, unsure of how to continue. "Have things between us…grew boring?" She asked, her hands tighten against his own.

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"It has, hasen't it?!" She suddenly cried out, angerily pulling her hands away, turning her back at him. "That is why you were acting strange recently!"

"No! No that is not it at all!" He said in a panic going in front of her. She pulled a strand of her hair over her shoulder, stroking it slightly, a nervous habit that she had when faced with a difficult situation.

"Well what is it then?" She asked, looking at him with concern. He let out a soft sigh at the look his wife was giving him. He could never lie to her when she is on the verge to tears. Her eyes glossed over hearing his silence, making him give in.

"Mi Amor…everything is more than wonderful between us." He smiled taking her hand again, giving her a chaste kiss on her knuckle. She step towards him kissing his knuckle in return.

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

"I….I'm growing old." He admitted scratching behind his head, he relutcenly takes off his crown pointing to the object of his concern. "I have grown bald."

He was suddenly smacked on his shoulder harshly. "Ay xibalba!" His wife scolded. "Do not scare me like that, I thought it was something important!"

"Impo-! This is!" He argued, letting out a whine. "I use to have hair when we were younger and now I don't!"

"This is why you were acting strange, because your bald?!" She placed a hand on her forehead letting out a groan. He gave her a scowl. "Xibalba! You have been bald for two centuries now! Why is this bothering you now?"

"Because!" He shouted childishly. She quickly place her hands on his cheek bones making him quickly melt into them.

"I love your bald head." She admitted softly, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. He gave a small smile. "I know we are growing old, but that shouldn't bother you…you will continue to be a handsome rascal to me."

"Really my sweet?"

"Of course." She smiled, she quickly pulled at his beard bringing his lips close to hers. "Now where were we?"


	22. Chapter 22

Sugar sticks (Xibalba and la Muerte Drabble)

There were many things Xibalba loved about his wife, her licorice hair, her fiery spirit, her ruby lips, her anger(even if it's directed at him) but, there is one thing that proved to be the most elusive and difficult to see. One that she always kept hidden underneath her dress. Her legs. He only seen them on rare occasions but he never touched because for an odd reason, La Muerte refused to let him or anyone touch her legs but today that is going to change. With a sly grin he knocked on the door of her chamber room while holding a small object behind his back.

"Come in!" La Muerte answered, he strolled inside closing the door behind him. He was greeted with a small kiss on the cheek making him let out a large smirk.

"Hello, mi amor…" He purred, she let out a small smile.

"I was not expecting you today, Balby…" She sweetly stated curling her finger into his beard making him chuckle as he rolled his shoulders.

"Well, I wanted to suprise you with a gesture."

"Oh? And what type of gesture?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You been stressed lately, yes?" He smoothly said wrapping an arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes as she place a hand on his shoulder.

"No Xibalba." She sternly stated. "I already know what 'you' want." She said poking his chest harshly.

"No my dear." He chuckle. "I am not here for that….but that would be an excellent bonus." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows. She gave him a frown and pushed herself out of his arms and walked towards her bed.

"If you are only here for attention, then leave." She snapped. His eyes widen and strolled up to her swiftly.

"N-no my dear, I really do wish to help you!" He said moving in front of her, she gave him a small scowl and flicked her hair back.

"What is it than?"

"Since you have been busy, I notice that your feet has been giving you trouble…."

She looked down and gave out a wince. "You always do find out about things about me, my love…yes, my feet has been giving me trouble lately."

"And I have just the remedy." He smiled putting his arm out from behind his back. She leaned in seeing the small lotion bottle, scented of aloe Vera to help relax the muscles. She let out a small smile towards her husband kind gesture and immeditatly sat down on the bed. "Oh Balby, you are so sweet…."

"Anything to make you happy, mi vida…" He grinned, screwing open the bottle. She scooted back on the bed just enough to lay down and with legs dangling at the edge. She gingerly pulled up her dress revealing her bare white feet and ankles. Xibalba let out a wicked smirk as he squeezed the lotion into his hands, going to one knee he placed his hands on her right foot, the one causing her the most problems. With a small rotation with his thumbs against her flat feet her small toes curled inward as he heard a sharp gasp from his wife. She was obviously in pain, he gently rubbed his fingers against her foot making her slowly relax. His plan was working. He slowly went up to her ankle running his hand down slowly while admiring her dainty feet. She had beautiful feet that he wonder why she hides it underneath her dress. He rubbed against her ankle while glancing to his wife. She had her head off to the side with her eyes closed and small smile to her face, completely relaxed. He licked his lips as he tuned back to her legs, he ran his right hand up above her leg moving the fabric up higher, while he place his left hand behind her leg. He barly reached her calf when he was quickly kicked in the shoulder, knocking him away.

"Xibalba!" La Muerte yelled, moving her legs up on the bed away from his prying fingers. "How dare you!"

"B-but Mi Amor!" He cried out, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I was just…uh t-trying to help you!" He said trying to come up with an excuse to avoid her fury. She glared at him.

"You leecherous man!" She yelled her cheek reddening. "I cannot belive you!"

"B-but-! What's the big deal?!" He suddenly argued. Her eyes widen from his question and seethed at him.

"I cannot belive you, Xibalba! Leave now!"

She expected him to leave, stomping off like a child, slamming the door, never to return until crawling back for forgiveness on his knees. Instead he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. The momentum of the pull made her fall back on her back before she realized what was happening he wrapped his left arm around the back on her knees locking them in a tight hold. She sat up to see his wings blocking her from reaching her legs as he pulled up the fabric.

"Xibalba!" She yelled hitting his back and shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me! Do you hear me! Xibalba!" She quickly froze up feeling the rubber of his gloves running up and down her knee and calf. She began to try to kick him off but his grip tighten making it impossible to move them. She felt his fingers touching every part of her legs no matter how much she tried to make him stop. She hit him with a fury of slaps on his back, shoulder, and his wings.

"S-stop it! Stop it right now!…I-if you don't I-I'll…I will-!" She felt her eyes gloss over. "Please, stop!…I don't want you to…to!"

Xibalba head shot up feeling her head hit his back and heard her let out a series of sobs. He immeditatly regretted his decision and let go of her. She pulled her legs back towards her, quickly covering them back up as she continues to sob uncontrollably. He put hands out to her in concern pulling her into his chest. She immeditatly began hitting his chest.

"Y-you horrid man! How could you!"

"Please…mi Amor-" she quickly slapped him.

"N-no! You already saw them! You already touched them! And…and…" She let out a shaky breath trying to force out the words. "…they're so ugly." She said quietly burying her face into his armor. His eyes widen slightly as he arched a brow.

"W-what was that?" He asked in genuine suprise. She shook her head against his chest sheilding her face.

"Y-you saw them….they're ugly right?" She let out anouther sob. "I didit want you to see them!"

He pushed her back gently, she looked off to the side avoiding his gaze. He place a finger under her chin turning her gently back at him.

"Why would you call them ugly?….they are beautiful, my sweet." He stated softly. She shook her head not believing his words. He couldent belive that she had been self conscious about her legs, he wondered if that was the reason why she hid them away.

"They look like…sugar sticks!" She answered. "T-they are too skinny, they don't even look like legs!"

He blinked and let out a snort of laughter making her glare at him. "Stop it! That's the reason why I didit want you to see them….you'll just laugh at me!"

"No, no darling…I am not laughing because of your legs, I-they are beautiful legs, just like the rest of you. I was laughing because I have never seen you act this way before."

She looked down letting out a blush. "Y-you really think they are..b-beautiful?"

"My sweet, why would you ever belive I would find them ugly? I love everything about you…and there is nothing wrong with your legs." He said giving her a small kiss on her forehead. She let out a sniff, as he dried her eyes with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting out a sigh of relif. He wrapped his own arms around her waist burying his face into her neck.

"Oh darling, please forgive me for being so…pushy, I never wanted to hurt you." He said.

"Ay Balby…I forgive you." They both pull away from each other with a small smile, only to have Xibalba's wiped off by a harsh slap.

"But if you ever do that again! I would never speak to you for a hundred years!"

"….of course, mi Amor…I promise." He smiled gently placing a hand on his stinging cheek.

"And…if you wish." She continued, letting out a small blush. "You may touch my legs, I do not mind anymore."


End file.
